A Certain Red Dragon
by OppaiLover
Summary: A what if situation where Hyoudou Issei had started his adventure in his first-year... and nowhere else but in Academy City! First-year!Issei, More-observant!Issei. He's still a pervert though. I don't own anything and the respective series belong to their respective owners. My first time creating a story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first time writing a story. Comments , suggestions and critics are allowed. No flames please~**

**My characterization of Issei is not perfect so if it's OOC, then I'm sorry about that.**

**Please read and review~**

Chapter 1

My name is Hyoudou Issei. My friends call me "Sei-yan".

I'm a 1st year high school student who wanted to be in the springtime of youth.

There was even a time where my schoolmates point at me and say "Isn't that the one they call Sei-yan?", so I don't know how much my name had spread throughout the school.

I'm famous, you say?

That's rich... the only reason I could think off is that people around me always accused me of being a lecher and a pervert that went against all odds just to peep in the girls changing room. Hah! Like I would be that desperate...

…

…

…

…Alright, I'm that desperate. But it wasn't just me! My three pals were also with me on this! And it's the first time that the perfect plan of Tsuchimikado's were foiled like that. Must be the Kami-yan disease...

And that was one of the worst days of my life.

Every time my brain decides to remember that particular event, my body shakes to the point that I have to hug myself to calm down. Well, how could I not? I received not only physical beatdown, but I also received a bunch of high-level esper attacks head-on. It was only thanks to my ability that I survived that encounter.

But even with that setback, a good thing came out of it as well.

And that is because the girls that were chasing me were only on their undergarments. When they were chasing me, I made sure that I always look back. That scene was glorious... various oppai of all sizes were bouncing while they ran... The way they bounce is such a mystery and pleasurable as well to the eyes. I burned that image into my brain and I use when I have to do some... certain activities during the night.

All I can say is that it's worth it.

Then there are also lessons learned with that.

1. If compromised, you're on your own. Especially if it's against a horde of angry girls.

2. Never seek help from a blonde-haired guy that wears sunglasses or a blue-haired guy with eyes closed when in danger from said horde. They'll just leave you behind, but they'll praise your manliness afterwards.

And lastly, the most important lesson.

3. Don't ever ever ever, bring Kami-yan into peeking again. The misfortune he brings is contagious and most likely be the reason of failure.

Though, I feel pity for Kami-yan sometimes. That guy is so unlucky that there are times that I have thought that he was cursed with bad luck. Like, he was the incarnation of bad luck himself...

But there are also times that I wanted to punch him in the face... real hard.

That guy... I wonder how he did that, but women just flock around him... to the point it's totally unfair! He's already spouting the legend of the "Harem King of Academy City" when it's supposed to be mine!

...and to think he's a dense idiot.

And he says he's unlucky? Pah! Unlucky in everything except women that is... Oh how I wanted to be surrounded with women... fondling their oppai would be the best!

I was thinking about this when I noticed something different.

The people around me were gone.

I checked my watch in my right arm and it said it's 8:00 PM. I raised my eyebrows at that. Weird, there should be a lot of people during this time. Especially since it's the shopping district of Academy City. Not only that, the cars, motorcycles, and other vehicles were just sprawled all over the road. It looks like a ghost town...

Wait a minute, could it be an emergency evacuation? No, that's highly unlikely. Academy City should be on red alert and Anti-Skill would be everywhere. So far, I haven't seen one of them. It's becoming weirder and weirder by the second...

An idea suddenly popped into my mind.

What if the cause of this is an Esper ability? It should fit the bill, I guess. By the looks of this place, it should be a high-level esper... about level 3 or 4 or even 5 in terms of power, though the level 5 is highly unlikely. There are only seven level 5s in Academy City, and so far as I know, none of them could do anything like it... Well, maybe they could, but not as cleanly as this. There were no signs of struggle anywhere in this place. It looks like as if people don't want to go to this place...

Is it a people-repelling ability? If that's the case, then why I'm not affected? Kami-yan is the only one I know that could negate esper abilities, and I certainly don't have that. There must be something wrong here...

[…]

I've heard a sound somewhere and I went to raise my guard. I stayed there for a few minutes before dismissing it as nothing.

"Must be a dog." I voiced out my thoughts on this matter. Maybe animals aren't affected by the ability that covers this place.

…

…

Does this mean I'm an animal, too?

Hah! Of course not! I'm a 100% human being. Not some kind of a hanyou, half-youkai or half-whatever that is. Though I have an ability, I'm still human. And that ability that surrounds this place could also repel espers. As roughly 60% of the population of Academy city is made up of espers... so that couldn't be the reason. Where that thought did came from anyway?

…

…

...Well there's no point thinking about it! I guess I'll search this area for more clues and then report it to Anti-Skill or Judgment. Aren't I such a good citizen?

I walked more towards the center of the shopping district. Wow... to have this kind of range... he/she must be really powerful, almost on the level of level 5s. I looked around the shops and there were no people in sight. It REALLY looked like a ghost town...

Wait a minute.

If there were no people here, then does that mean that I, Hyoudou Issei...

...could get anything for free?!

Why didn't I realize this sooner?! I then went running like mad towards 'that' certain store...

After a few minutes of running, I was in front of that certain store. The store that held all of man's dreams and desires… I gulped as I thought of all the things I could get here…

"Eroge, Ero-magazines, AVs, Porn movies… Argh! To think I'll get it for free… Paradise, here I come!" I blurted out as enter the store…

*CHING!* *SLASH*

I've heard a slashing noise and in an instant, the store of my hopes and dreams… was turned into pieces like bread… what?

…

…

A large gust of wind followed as I shielded myself from the dust it carried along. As soon as the wind died, I stared again at the once-store of my hopes and dreams… It was sliced like pizza.

"M-My magazines…" I said as I dropped to my knees in despair. H-How could this happen? And on such a good timing too! Did some of Kami-yan's luck somehow got transferred to me?!

"Fukou-da!" I said during my lamentation. I'm starting to sound like him too! What the heck is happening to me?

[Nanasen!]

I've heard something that sounded like that from afar. I looked at the direction where I supposed to hear that voice but there was nothing there but a bunch of buildings. I'm in the middle of the shopping district after all…

I felt a shock going through my body. A tornado-like wave was coming from that direction. I watched as the tornado-like wave trashed down streetlights, the streets, stores, cars, vehicles and any other thing that it passed like a lawnmower. I knew that the wave is coming, but I could not move. It's the first time I've ever seen a destructive power like that since that time. It felt like time had stopped for me as the wave came nearer and nearer…

…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

If there is one person at that time who had an excellent sense of hearing, he/she could hear a heartbeat coming from Hyoudou Issei's left arm. It may sound illogical and unreal, but it could not be mistaken. As the tornado of air came nearer and nearer Hyoudou Issei… the left arm of his continued to beat faster and faster.

As soon as the tornado was infront of him, Hyoudou held out his left arm. A crimson red aura began enveloping his left arm and it soon enveloped his whole body. When the aura completely enveloped his whole body, Hyoudou positioned himself as he was preparing a punch.

[ajhvdiqvwTHREEasvdifowe]

An unearthly voice came out of Hyoudou Issei's mouth. His eyes are crimson red with slits like a vampire and his incisors are dragon-like fangs.

[ksjdfbiuwTWOsbdbfmeyh]

He clenched his left fist as he anticipated the coming of the wave.

[avbyipqdlONEbdnamvsdfk]

…

As the wave was within his reach, he threw an uppercut. It was unreal. The wave that was supposed to plow down through him was being held by a single punch. When neither of the two gave way, another unearthly sound came out from Hyoudou Issei.

[xtuweblmqBOOSTbnmbaubzy]

With only that declaration, a great wave of power suddenly burst out from Hyoudou Issei, boosting all of his current stats. With his power boosted, his punch that was held out by the wave suddenly pushed towards its intended direction bringing along the wave with it. And with that, the wave that was plowing though anything was blown away by just a single punch.

[RESET!]

The crimson red aura that was enveloping Hyoudou Issei slowly faded away as he suddenly collapsed on the road.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

I opened my eyes in the instant I woke up but a sudden burst of light is all I could see so I put my hands to cover my eyes to allow it to adjust. When it was adjusted, I looked around and I saw a familiar scenery. So I'm in the hospital again. Just great…

Wait.

I'm in a hospital?!

I looked around to confirm my surroundings. A white bedsheet, a bed, a white room, hospital gown. So I'm really in a hospital… but how did I came here? Last time I remember is seeing that monstrous wave coming at me…

"Could it be…? It happened again?!" I blurted out in realization. There were few times in the past where I would black out suddenly when faced against a rather serious or dangerous opponents and situations and when I wake up, the threat is already gone. It's still a mystery for me on how could that happen.

It's not like I haven't took any steps to find out about it.

I consulted a doctor once and told me to seek a psychiatrist or a Kihara. Honestly, I was offended at first but it turned out to be a good decision to go to a psychiatrist. A Kihara would be more disastrous, if the rumors about that crazed family are true.

It took a while before the psychiatrist told me that it could be a case of a split personality. All I know about split personalities, is that they are formed because of a trauma/stress or something like that. Though I didn't suffer anything like that, I was inclined to believe the doctor. She was the doctor, I'm the patient, so I have to agree. Besides, the doctor is super hot! Large F-cup breasts forced down to fit into a blouse, with a beautiful face, sexy figure, and the bouncing… I couldn't ask for a better doctor!

"You have that same face as always, Issei-kun." A voice said that pulled me back to reality.

I looked around and I saw a familiar doctor standing at the door. He had graying white hair and his face is eerily the same as that mascot frog that a certain ojou-sama took a liking too. I wonder what would happen if the two would actually meet? Though honestly speaking, he was the most amazing doctor I have the chance to meet. He practically look after me, Kami-yan and the other members of our group, which was called lovingly by our class 'the Delta Force', like his sons, as this hospital became our second home due to certain… circumstances that surrounded us way back during our middle school till now.

"Don't ruin my fantasies, old man! It's a privilege of youth!"

"Sure, sure. I've read the report, Issei-kun, and I was honestly surprised by this. Do you know what day is it now?"

I scratched my head at that remark. Isn't it the day after yesterday? So… it should be around…

"…July 25… right?"

The old man, who was called by his fellow doctors "Heaven Canceller" for a reason I don't know, gave a sigh.

"It's July 27, you've been asleep for three days. It's longer than your average recovery time when you had 'moments'. Whatever that happened during that time… must be hard on your body, even with that ability of yours. I hate to see what would happen if you had a different ability, or a normal human for that matter."

I can only sigh when he explained that.

"You made me sound that I'm not a normal human, old man."

He only chuckled at that. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

It was midday when I was finally released from the hospital. I only suffered fatigue, as the old man says anyway, so I have no reason to stay at the hospital…

…

…except from prospecting nurses that is.

Whoever made the concept and design of the nurse's uniform in this hospital is pure genius! The way the uniform hugs the figures of nurses… I can't put it exactly in words on how happy I am seeing them! And the bouncing…

Oh, thank you Kami-sama for putting me in such a place!

I continued to ogle the nurses when I saw somebody like a little kid around the corner… Well, it's kinda surprising to see her in this place like this, but hey… everyone is free to visit the hospital. I then stood up from my hiding place and approached her as she went out of the hospital.

"Heyyyyy, Komoe-senseeeeiiii!"

As soon as she heard her name, Komoe-sensei turned around to face me. When she saw me, her face brightened up and she smiled cutely. Oh, Komoe-sensei~ I may not be a lolicon, but you sure are cute!

"Hyoudou-chan!"

She waved at me as I ran towards her to catch up. When I caught up with her, we went out of the hospital together. Now, why did Komoe-sensei go to the hospital for?

"Ne, Komoe-sensei, what are you doing at the hospital?"

Komoe-sensei looked troubled for a bit, but she answered me nonetheless.

"I-I went to get bandages for Kamijou-chan…" When I heard Kami-yan's name, my eyebrow twitched uncomfortably. Kami-yan, for even Komoe-sensei to take care of you… You bastard!

"…I found him unconscious at the shopping district three days ago and he still didn't wake up, he was attacked by a magician and…"

Hm? I noticed something there.

"Magicians, Komoe-sensei?"

Now, Komoe-sensei looked more troubled than before.

"M-M-Magicians? N-No, f-forget that I said about magicians! Haha, Hyoudou-chan, you naughty boy, you know it's rude for a student to interrupt you teacher, you know? I may have to decrease your grade for the summer classes if you continue this kind of behavior~"

Wha-?!

"K-Komoe-sensei?!" I stammered as I composed myself from this sudden news. "What do you mean summer classes?!"

"Oh, you haven't checked your mail Hyoudou-chan? You really are a naughty boy, just like Kamijou-chan~. Because Hyoudou-chan, Kamijou-chan, Tsuchimikado-chan and Aogami-chan are all pretty stupid, you are required to enter the summer classes for you to pass~"

My jaw dropped when Komoe-sensei dropped the bombshell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! As always read and review~**

**As for the DxD girls: They'll be making appearances, but they'll not come into contact until Daihaseisai.**

**As for mixed harems: Well, I haven't thought about it quite far. So far I'm planning for IsseixMisaki, but that could easily change. As for Kami-yan, well, let's see. :)**

Chapter 2

It's been already a few minutes since Komoe-sensei had left and I still stood there on the same exact spot where she had blown the news to me.

…Summer Classes…

With just two words, all of my fantasies regarding summer were torn to shreds.

My first summer in high school… will be devoted to summer classes…

This sucks! It was planned that during this summer, me and the rest of my pals were going to the beach and the pool. It was near Aogami's place so it was planned that we would be staying there. While were at the beach, we will pick-up girls and have an ero-ero experience! Then we will go straight to the hot springs to have the legendary breast steam festival! Or so that was the plan anyway…

I gave a heavy sigh as I realized that I wouldn't enjoy this even one bit.

I checked my phone for messages and I immediately saw Komoe-sensei's. I opened it and it was like…

"Hyoudou-chan, you're pretty stupid this time so you'll need the supplementary lessons~"

How could she make a grim news like that sound so cheerful?!

Tears suddenly fell down from my eyes as the hope of getting an ero experience this summer was brought to null.

Applying oil… peeping into the baths… all of my plans this summer were ruined! And it was all thanks to Kami-yan and his 'wondrous' stunt four months ago…

…

My face instantly paled when I realized something…

"…_I found him unconscious at the shopping district three days ago and he still didn't wake up, he was attacked by a magician and…"_

…Kami-yan is also there during that time… and according to Komoe-sensei, he was fighting a magician…

But what does Komoe-sensei mean by 'magician'?

The only kind of magicians I know aside from the RPGs and online games are tricksters posing as a magician. They do tricks in front of the audience and pose them as 'magic'.

…I'll admit that some of them are really good… like that Criss Angel fellow which I stumbled a video of him while browsing the internet.

Kami-yan was attacked by people like that?

Even though Kami-yan's ability is to nullify esper abilities, he was also good at hand-to-hand combat. Coupled with his ability as a Judo practitioner, he was one heck of a street brawler. Hell, he even could handle 5-to-one situations!

If Kami-yan was slugged by people posing as magicians, then I'll rub it to his face. Hehehe, nothing good like a sweet revenge…

…Though it was only after I beat the hell out of those people who attacked him.

If they're messing with the people I care about… Then they're messing with me.

I opened my phone again as I called someone who might help me.

[Riiiingggg~]

"Tsuchimikado speaking, nya~"

"Oi, Tsuchimikado. Is Kami-yan home?"

"Sei-yan! What's with the serious tone? As for Kami-yan, he isn't back for three days now. Besides, our floor was burned by fire, you know that right?"

I kinda… forgot about that actually.

"Last time I've heard, he was staying at Komoe-sensei's house nya~"

I immediately made a mental note to go to sensei's house after this.

"Thanks. By the way, do you know something about those 'magicians' that attacked Kami-yan? I need to know about them."

When I said that, Tsuchimikado became silent all of a sudden. After a few seconds, I swear I heard a 'tch' sound coming from him.

"Don't look for them, Sei-yan. You'll be biting off more than you can chew." And with that, he ended the call.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was pondering Tsuchimikado's final words as I went to Komoe-sensei house.

What does he mean by "you'll be biting off more than you can chew?" Is he implying that these so-called 'magicians' are strong? If that guy Tsuchimikado could say that sort of thing to someone, then they might be the real deal. It must be…

I stopped that trail of thought as my senses started to 'tingle'.

I know this feeling… I immediately looked up, spun around to sense where that 'tingling' sensation came from… and there it is.

"I spot a pretty nee-san at 2:00!"

Yes there she is at the 2:00 direction, right next to a man with long red hair with piercings in his face that wouldn't look out of place in a rock band… Man, she's one of the sexiest women I've ever seen in my whole life! That sexy, toned body refined through training… that pants, wow! An asymmetrical pair of pants! Pretty damn sexy! And it's revealing too!

Her shirt… wow! She only wore a white shirt that was tied to her midriff, making her already huuge oppai look even more bigger. And that cute, mature face… she must be model! An AAA-class model!

As I look at her body, I also noticed one more important thing which made me gulp…

She doesn't seem to WEAR a BRA.

K-Kami-sama… I must be in heaven, because I just saw an angel.

I had to cover my nose from spurting out blood. Her beautiful body was just that captivating and enthralling! Father, Mother, thank you for bringing me into this world!

I continued to gaze at her body, as her face immediately went up and looked at me. Oh… I recognized that look! It's always the same look the girls gave me when I looked at their bodies! It's the passionate look!

When she realized that I was also looking at her, she immediately covered her body and went away… Too bad, I wanted to ask her name, but I still burned that image to my brain. Looks like I have a new material for later use!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stood infront of Komoe-sensei's home and gently knocked on the door.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

"Hai?!" A cute voice was heard beyond the door that could only belong to Komoe-sensei.

"Sensei, it's me Hyoudou."

"Ah Hyoudou-chan! Wait, I'll just… whoa! Open the door~"

I scratched my cheek when I heard Komoe-sensei say that. I must be disturbing her, but this is important. Besides, Kami-yan is there…

My face paled when I realized something.

…Don't tell me?

…Kami-yan is doing 'it' with her?! Komoe-sensei…?!

…Damn you, Kami-yan you horndog! To make even loli-loli teachers to fall for you…!

As soon as the door opened, I immediately went inside to find him.

I looked left, then right, and then I saw a silver-haired girl who was dressed like a nun and Kami-yan who was drenched in… porridge?

"Bad situation, Kami-yan?! Too bad, because I'm about to beat you up for defiling Komoe-sensei!" I said menacingly as I cracked my knuckles, preparing to beat up the misfortunate boy.

"O-Oi! That's the farthest thing I could do with –oof!"

He didn't finish what he was supposed to say as I slugged him in the stomach, making him pass out.

"Serves you right. How dare you defile our sensei like that?!" I shouted in triumph as I glanced over Komoe-sensei.

"D-Defile? Me…? By Kamijou-chan?" Komoe-sensei squirmed in her place, with her cheeks flushed like a tomato.

"Uh… sensei?" I said worried over by the reaction of Komoe-sensei. It's not possible! For Kami-yan to snatch the heart of our loli-sensei… he's truly a 'Wild Beast'!

I tried to calm down Komoe-sensei who was still flushed, not really noticing the dark aura the silver-haired girl behind me was giving off.

"Sensei! Sensei! Calm down!" I said to her as the dark aura behind me grows larger for reasons I couldn't fathom of thinking off.

"Uh… Uh… Ah! Hyoudou-chan!" She said as she recently awakened from her stupor. I let her compose herself for a time as I turned around to see the silver-haired nun who's dark aura when unnoticed by anyone except me… and her.

"Ne, sensei? Who's the little girl?"

As soon as I said that, I got a feeling that I just doomed myself to oblivion.

"U-Um… her? She's Index-chan. She's staying with Kamijou-chan for a while now~"

I scratched my head at that.

"Really? I didn't know Kami-yan's got relatives visiting him this time around… Much less by a cute girl like her." When I said that, the dark aura I was feeling diminished quite a bit. The atmosphere suddenly became lighter.

"U-Um, she's not Kamijou-chan's relative. I-I don't know the details myself, it's better to ask them."

If she's not Kami-yan's relative, then she's…

I sighed, knowing on how that guy met this girl.

"Ne… Index… san isn't it? Let me guess… You're 'you don't know him, but came to help anyway' right?"

She nodded and smiled brightly at that.

"How did you know?"

"U-Umm…" What am I going to say? Should I lie to keep the 'Kami-yan Harem' from growing too much?

…

…

…Hah! Of course not! I'm not that kind of person. Besides, a nun, or a priest for that matter, cannot marry. At least I know that much about how the church works.

"…Well, Kami-yan is always like that. When he sees another person in need, no matter how much he wouldn't want to, he still helps them. That's the kind of a person he is, he's like… born to be a Good Samaritan, I guess."

She smiled brightly, but I couldn't help but feel slightly depressed since I practically helped him gain another member of his harem…

…

…Not that he notices about it anyway.

"Because he's like that, I know many girls have fallen for the guy, not that he notices them. Besides, you're not his type, so you better give up before…"

I felt the dark aura grew more menacing and the pressure I felt from before is nowhere near the pressure I'm feeling right now.

"W-What do you mean 'not his type'? I-It's not like I-I have a c-crush on him or something!"

K-Kami-sama, to think that I would live to see the day… a tsundere nun appears!

"W-Well, Kami-yan likes more 'onee-sama' type of girls… and you're currently… lacking."

"Lacking in what?!"

H-How should I put this?! It's hard when you are being pressured like this!

"Lacking in height…? And he doesn't like girls who are… younger than him by more than 3 years!"

"Well, I'll have you know that I am 14 years old, so I'm qualified!" She widened her eyes as she realized what she said and blushed deeply. But the pressure she is emanating has not changed at all. But I just caught something in there.

"You're 14 years old?"

"So what?"

"Are you sure? I mean, you're little small… in fact your oppai are flatter than a-"

I immediately stopped on what I was saying as the nun jumped towards me with her mouth open and those… sharp teeth were aiming to bite me.

*CHOMP!*

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So… that's the whole story behind this?"

I said as I put bandages on the… bite marks Index gave me. It was partly my fault because I kinda insulted Index earlier, but hell… Those bite of hers really hurt! And that's saying something from a man with an ability that makes his body 50 times tougher than a normal human! I feel sorry for whoever misfortunate guys who has experienced or yet to experience the hell known as Index's bites.

"Yes… but I cannot involve Touma, you or Komoe any longer than I should have. I-I have to go back with them…"

So that's why Kami-yan fought bravely against these so-called 'magicians'. They were trying to erase Index's memories because supposedly 85% of Index's brain are occupied by these so called 'grimoires' and the remaining 15% were being used by Index for day-to-day activities. Because of her eidetic memory, the remaining 15% of Index's brain is used up to one year only, so that's why she had her… memories wiped out every year.

I could only say one thing to this mess.

"Bullshit."

"I feel the same way, Ise." Touma spoke up from his bed. "How could they do that to someone? I know that is needed for Index to survive, but their methods are wrong. They could just befriend Index so that she wouldn't run away! That's the simplest solution! Even if Index's memories were needed to be wiped out every year, they could just befriend her again and again! Why is it that they have resort to violence when there is more peaceful way for all of this? They're just being selfish!"

"That's rich Kami-yan, coming from you, who had solved every conflict with a single punch." Kami-yan glared at me. "Though I agree with you on that point." I gave them a smile as an idea suddenly popped into my head. "Besides, we both know that our minds didn't work like that." Kami-yan looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hah. Remember Mi-chan?" His eyes widened at that, and Index's eyes had glittered with hope at that point.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" He smacked his head with his palm. "I'd better call her right-"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be necessary." A rough voice coming from the doorway had stopped our conversation. We three then stood up and looked at the direction. From there  
I could see two familiar people standing there. The long-haired man that looked like a rockstar and the… knockout babe from earlier… Wow!

Kami-sama, thank you for putting us together once again!

But my thoughts of praise were crushed into misery as I finally learn who really they are.

"They are the magicians that were after Index."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well it took longer than expected but oh well. Can't say I'm happy with the things it turned out, but just review what you think of it so far. It's my first time creating a story so I can't really flush out the needed emotions to be brought out. Just... no flames please. **

**So onwards to Chapter 3~**

Chapter 3

"They are the magicians after Index."

With just a few words, the atmosphere suddenly got heavier. I looked at the magicians and back at Kami-yan and Index. I don't know what thoughts were crossing their minds right in this very moment, but I sure as hell know that Touma couldn't fight in his current situation, so that leaves me alone in this fight.

Tch. Why appear now of all times?

"Leave, magicians." Index spoke bravely as went between ourselves and the magicians with her arms spread wide. My face instantly paled when I realized why would Index step up now. From what I could gather from the stories Index and Touma told me, that Index, in her lonesome, could escape from these magicians... for a YEAR. That alone tells me on how skilled Index is at escaping. If the magicians somehow had planned all of this so that they could get Index...

Tch. Even if Touma told me that they were not enemies, they sure as hell look like the bad guys here in this situation! I need to step up, but my body won't move. Come on! You've faced countless enemies before, Hyoudou Issei!

"Please... just leave and take me..." Index was crying freely now. "..I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt him and Touma anymore..." I could only stare at them while this is all happening. Even if I was just an accidental casualty... and the magicians knew nothing of me except earlier... She was including me! Could it be that I'm also a shackle that held back Index?

Damn! And I couldn't do anything! Curse my weakness!

I looked at the magicians, who now wearing a pained smile on their faces... they may look like an evil smirk, but for me who have experienced... countless things, this kind of facade that they were currently sporting... it sickens me on the inside.

All the more to myself, who can't even move due to sheer fear.

"...there is still 12 hours and 38 minutes before the deadline." The red-haired magician, who was apparently called Stiyl said as he looked at his watch. The deadline... what does he mean by that? I looked at Touma and he had a look of understanding at his face, albeit the piercing gaze he now hold against the two magicians.

"We came here just to see if the collar that held Index is still in function." That guy, Stiyl, said in villain tones. "And it appears to be more effective as I thought. But to think that there are also shackles that held her…, don't you think so, Kanzaki?"

So Kanzaki-san... what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!

No! Hyoudou Issei! Stop that trail of thought and focus on the task at hand!

Stiyl then looked at Index with a look of a villain. "If you don't want that toy to be taken away from you, give up on any hope of escape!" And with that they were leaving from the door.

Me, who just stood there while all of this happened, gritted my teeth in shame and anger. Come on, Hyoudou Issei! Say something! Tell them... just tell them... you had a solution!

"W-Wait!"

Kanzaki-san stopped at the door and looked at me. Oh... it's always good to be looked like that by a beautiful woman... but now is not the time for that!

"What is it?"

"I-I may have an idea that could help save Index's fate!"

"Leave him, Kanzaki! He's just raving! Do you know how much time we have left?" Stiyl looked like he was ready to burst from anger, but Kanzaki-san stopped him.

"Speak."

"Here in Academy City, there are plenty of espers here that have the power to manipulate the mind like Psychometry, Psychokinesis and Marionette! Not only that, me and Touma knew someone that have the power to even manipulate people's memories! Please, give us this chance! " I bowed my head as I continued to ramble on. I may be not be that convincing, but I need to at least make them give us a chance to save Index! "The mind is a very complex thing! I knew it for a fact because I experienced it firsthand! We may not have the same capabilities as you magicians have, but at least, let us prove to you that we could also try to save her from her fate!"

Silence ensued for a couple of minutes before Kanzaki-san spoke again.

"...Those words..." She spoke, but I could feel the hesitation in it. "Are not enough to convince me." She steeled herself and her voice became colder. "We have a genuine method that is a sure way on how to save her life. I cannot trust you in this... untested gamble of yours."

I was about to say something however she cut me off.

"However... I appreciate your concern over Index's well-being. We'll see to it that she'll remember the both of you for the next year."

So that's it huh...

"Then we'll beat you and save Index ourselves."

I spoke what I truly felt at that time. Even if the odds are against us, even if it's untested, we'll do it. As long as there is still hope, we wouldn't give up!

"Hmph. That's the way it should always be." The red-haired magician Stiyl said from the corner of the street.

"Just so you know, the next time Index falls will be crucial for her health." Kanzaki-san spoke with concern. "We will be back by midnight. Do not try to stop us. You're only in for a world of hurt."

And with that they took their leave. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

"Nice speech you got back there."

I glared at the guy in front of me, but I was too tired to do anything to him.

"So… Can you tell me a bit more about them Touma? I knew it back there... I saw through their facade."

Touma gave a sigh as he looked at me.

"Well, I wouldn't pass you. Their circumstances are... different from 'them'. Both of them are friends of Index's."

My jaw dropped at that revelation.

"Index's friends?! B-But they look anything but that! Hell, they even threatened to kill us!"

I looked at Index, who was sleeping peacefully on the futon Komoe-sensei had laid earlier before she got into the public bath. I can only imagine how Index must have felt during all of this. In a way, we are comrades… because I…

"I know what you are thinking. Besides, it's all over a few months ago. You, of all people, should know that."

I looked up to Touma as a gaze of understanding fell on me. I guess it was too stupid of me to bring that up.

"Heh… Your right. This is no time to think about the past. So, can you tell me the whole story?" 

x-x-x-x-x-x 

The moon was quite high when Touma finished his account of the story of Index. I knew he told me earlier that Stiyl and Kanzaki-san were not really enemies but to think that their circumstances are supposed to be like that… Even me, who I thought had one hell of a past life, didn't actually compare to the hell those two went through.

"But that doesn't mean that they shouldn't stop trying. They have the strength! They have the power! It only took few words… only few words for Index to be by their side, to make her overcome her fear of memory loss… so that she wouldn't have to keep on running!"

Looking from that perspective, I couldn't help but agree with him. But also looking at the magicians' side…

"It must be really hard on them, to act like a villain to their friend… It must be only willpower that keeps them going like that."

We both went silent as I looked at the sky… wishing that I could help Index.

"Could your plan really work? Will Misa-chan will be able to help Index?" Touma spoke suddenly.

I then got out my phone and checked my messages… Damn, still no message from Mi-chan. She must be really busy for her to not answer my message…

…Or she's just playing hard to get. That's what Mi-chan would certainly do.

If that's the case…

"I may have to infiltrate "School Garden" once more…"

Touma got a surprised look on his face.

"S-School Garden?! You remember what happened back then, right?"

Don't make me remind of that! That event still sends shivers down my spine!

"But I have to do it! Facing a lot of she-monsters is nothing compared to what Index and Kanzaki-san always felt this entire time! There is nothing to be afraid of, trust me!" I said to him while doing a pose.

"But I was afraid of you getting distracted by… women."

My right eyebrow suddenly twitched violently.

"On what rights did you say that, dense-harem protagonist?"

"I speak from experience, o great Oppai-lover-san."

We both glared at each other for a few seconds and then we both released a punch at the same time. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

11:00 PM.

Like a true ninja warrior, I used the darkness of the night to slip in inside the infamous "School Garden" of Academy City.

…

…is what I like to say, but that's impossible.

Academy City's "School Garden" is like any place in Academy City, an area composed of schools with shops and restaurants. But the difference is that, the School Garden is composed of 5 elite all-girls schools and all the establishments around it that tends to its population needs. If one studies in one of the academic institutions located at the School Garden, then that person is consider elite-level, even by Academy City standards.

But what really makes the School Garden unique is that, it's an all-women area.

You heard that right, an ALL-WOMEN area! The place of my hopes, promises and dreams! The one area where all you could see are women, women, and more women! The paradise on earth!

…but I couldn't afford it to look at women this one time. I have to do something important to do, and time is running out.

I straightened up as I waited for my contact to arrive. I can't believe were meeting in front of Tokiwadai Middle School Dorms, of all the places.

Tokiwadai Middle School is considered to be one of the most elite schools in the entirety of Academy City. Besides it's elite-class education and esper development curriculum, Tokiwadai also boasts the reputation of having 2 out of the only 7 level fives studying in it. That shows how monstrous that school is.

And to think that by some stroke of luck, we managed to get involved with BOTH of them… but that is a story for another time.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. I looked at the direction of where the footsteps are coming from and immediately went on my guard.

Could I have been compromised…? But Mi-chan is supposed to block this place-

My trail of thought stopped as I heard a "Kya!" from where the footsteps from earlier were heard.

"So it's really Mi-chan. Only Mi-chan could do that…" I said relieved that I wasn't compromised. If I was… I shivered involuntarily. I don't want a repeat of that experience.

"Mou~ You're a real meanie, Ise-kun~ You're not helping me, after all I did to just meet with you?"

I scratched my head at that. Well, it was all of a sudden after all. I'm sure that a girl like her had plans for today and forced to cancel them. I feel bad, but Index is more important than that...

I looked at my right and I saw a stunning girl, with long wavy blond hair, starry eyes, and a body that could fit in well with the models, not only that... those oppai are HUGE! Big, ripe, plentiful oppai that was forced down to fit in a sweater, making them even look more bigger. Oh, and did I mention the OPPAI? Oh, thank you Kami-sama for letting me meet this beautiful angel in front of me!

I had to cover my mouth from spilling drool and my nose for spilling out blood. I still can't believe that a girl like her had a beautiful, captivating body like that! Even if it's just for this view, I could and will infiltrate School Garden anytime!

"I~se~kun~" With her alluring voice, more of the blood that I was trying to stop burst out even more. This girl... no, this woman in front of me is very deadly!

No, Hyoudou Issei! You have to make the time-limit your priority!

"Ugh..." I wiped off the drool and the blood on my face as she continued to look at her surroundings with a finger on her mouth... Oh, that look of hers is so cute!

…

I shook my head to keep away the perverted thoughts coming to my head right now. Remember the time-limit! The time-limit!

"Don't do that again, Mi-chan." I said as I tried to regain control of the situation. "You know that I couldn't handle it when you... act like that."

"But where's the fun in that?" She replied as if it was the obvious thing to do. "Besides, Ise-kun's reactions are just too cute for me not to do it~"

This woman...

"A-As I have said earlier. I-I need your help." I said to her as I started to do the task at hand. I could never let my guard down when I'm with her. She's not heralded as Academy City's #5 level 5 for her beautiful looks alone. "M-My friend is in danger because some guys are trying to erase her memories." It's not like I could say to her that these guys were magicians.

"You don't have to lie to me, Ise-kun~"

"W-What are you talking about, Mi-chan?" I said attempting to feign innocence, but I think I failed miserably.

"I know for a fact that you are talking about magicians~" 

x-x-x-x-x-x 

Kamijou Touma looked at the alarm clock near Index's bed.

11:30 PM.

(Come on, Issei! Hurry up!) It was the only thing Kamijou could think about in the face of his current situation. Earlier that same night after splitting up with Hyoudou, Kamijou had received a call.

It was from Kanzaki Kaori, one of the two magicians that came earlier and the one who put him in the sorry state that he is in.

Long story short, she warned him not to interfere with their business and say goodbye to Index before they came to destroy her memories. And that is something that angered Kamijou to the point that he could do some unnecessary actions. But he still stood firm.

There was still their ace in the hole, the #5 esper of Academy City.

She was a comrade that him and the rest of his pals could count on. She had saved their butts on a countless number of times, and because of that, Kamijou couldn't help but feel indebted to her. He felt bad of course, that she had to be disturbed during this time, but they needed her specialty, especially now.

Kamijou looked at Index as worry spread across his gentle face. It was all of a sudden earlier, that Index began to convulse from her sleep. Without thinking, he jumped at the situation and calmed her down using his Imagine Breaker. He didn't know how in the hell that happened, but he was able to calm Index down, somehow.

He suddenly clenched his right fist as he realized how powerless he was in this situation. There was a girl right in front of him who desperately needed help, and he couldn't do a thing but stall time. It wasn't the first time that Kamijou fell into that kind of despair, but he won't give up. He still had his friends with him, a girl that was counting on him. And there's her... she would beat him up if ever she saw him moping like this. That's why Kamijou could hold his ground.

11:45 PM.

Kamijou held his breath. It was near the time-limit, but Hyoudou and Misa-chan still didn't arrive.

"Where are they? The time limit is almost up!" Kamijou couldn't help but say it out loud. Even though he feels frustration, he kept a level head this time. He knew that if he was the one to have contact with Misa-chan, with his misfortune hounding him, thing would become much worse than it has to be. Besides, Hyoudou Issei is the best choice to make contact with her... After all, she is...

Kamijou looked at Index's sleeping form. But there was something off. Kamijou quickly took off the covers and glanced at her.

Index's body is curled up from the tatami mats, but her arms and legs were not moving. They weren't moving at all.

"Shit." Kamijou swore when he realized what happened.

_-Her time limit is earlier than expected._

But that was not the only thing Kamijou was realized.

_-We will be back by midnight. Do not try to stop us. You're only in for a world of hurt._

It was also around the same time when the door of Komoe-sensei's apartment was kicked open from the outside.

With the perfect glow of the moonlight behind their backs, the two magicians stood from the doorway gazing at Index's form.

During that time, Kamijou felt worry growing from the back of his mind.

-_Where are you? Issei! Misaki!_

x-x-x-x-x-x 

"I know for a fact that they're magicians~"

I stammered for a bit when Mi-chan had said that. How did she know?

"Mou~ You forgot about my ability, Ise-kun~ that makes me sad~" She made puppy dog eyes as she looked at me like she was about to cry.

"I-I-It's not like that!" Damn it, that weapon she had played had is super effective on me! I couldn't help but feel guilty! That is cheating, Mi-chan! "I-It's just that your ability didn't affect me at first, right?"

"Well~" She began with a smile on her cute face. "It's maybe because you know me well now? You're mind is one of the most complex minds I had encountered~ And it had such amazing defenses too back then~" She then winked at me like a pop icon. "It's because of our relationship that your mind and body subconsciously lowered its defenses for me~"

R-R-Relationship! With her! It sounds like a far-fetched dream!

"Well~ I don't mean that 'kind' of relationship, but if you wanted too, I could give it to you~"

My nose started to bleed at Mi-chan's statement. E-Even though she did it just to mess with me, I couldn't help but to feel excited! Who wouldn't be?

"Really~ Ise-kun's reactions are very cute~"

I-I wiped the blood from my nose as I tried to regain my composure.

"Your messing with me again!" I said to her as she started to mumble something strange that strangely sounded like '...It's not like that...', but I could think of it later. There are more important matters that needed to be addressed right now. "So you must think I'm crazy. Me saying that magic is real. If I were you, I wouldn't believe it either. But-"

"I believe you."

I stopped speaking when I heard something.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said I believe you. You really are stupid~" She said to me as my jaw dropped at her bluntness. I never knew Mi-chan was this blunt. "You wouldn't contact me for something stupid if it wasn't true. I've known you for years, Ise-kun, and I know how you think due to my knowledge of you and my ability~ Not only that, you and Touma-kun saved my life in exchange for nothing. There's no reason at all for me not to believe you~"

M-Mi-chan! For you to have this much trust at us even if you said back then that you wouldn't trust anyone if you cannot see what's in their minds! I-I'm truly grateful! Tears started to fall through my eyes from this sincere display of trust!

"Mou~ Your overreacting again~ But that part of you makes you so cute~"

I wiped my face as I looked at her again. I never knew Mi-chan trusted us like that, it was quite a shocker.

"But I never said I'll do it~" She said to me, making my movements suddenly put to a stop.

Huh, what?

"W-What? But you said you believe me!" I cried in surprise as I looked at her smug face.

"Yes, I said I believe you, but that's all~ Do you think I'll do it just because you said so? After all, I have to cancel my clique's plans for the night just to meet you~"

W-What kind of plans do you have in the middle of the night?! More importantly, the time-limit is coming closer! I have to bring Mi-chan at Komoe-sensei's place before the limit so that she could figure out what to do with Index!

"S-So what do you want to make you come with me?" I said as I glanced at my watch. 11:33 PM. Shit! Even by car, the travel to get to Komoe-sensei's place is about 20 mins! And for Mi-chan to analyze Index's condition.. it may take 10 minutes or more! I need to get her come with me right now!

"Hmmm~ How about a date with you on this coming 1st of August?"

...

It took a while for me to regain my composure.

...

A d-d-date with Mi-chan?! I must be dreaming, for an angel like her to ask me, the 'manifestation of all sexual desires', on a date... It must be a dream. It has to be a dream! There's no way in every hell that she'll ask me out on a date! It's improbable!

I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek and I saw Mi-chan pinching my right cheek.

"It huwts! It huwts, Mi-chwan!" When I said that, she let go of my cheek, while I began to rub it. It's really painful!

"So, do you accept I~se~kun?" I just nodded, still not believing what's happening in front of me.

"I'm so happy! My first date with Ise-kun~" She said as she practically had a different aura than before.

"So, let's go~ After all, you've got a friend to save~"

When she said that, it woke me up from my stupor. But still not believing what had just happened earlier, we went our way back to Komoe-sensei's apartment. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

With the arrival of the two magicians, Kamijou Touma had an inexplicable of dread rising from his chest. Their plan… it was all for naught because of their miscalculations. Index had reached her limit before the intended time, and then there were these magicians, who arrived earlier than expected.

Stiyl Magnus, while Kamijou is still dumbfounded, pushed him aside and went over to Index, and following him is Kanzaki Kaori. Though the push had little force, it had massive effect on Kamijou, who was still in shock from their arrival.

Stiyl kneeled as he used his right arm to check Index's temperature. He murmured few words in a language Kamijou hadn't heard of before. Before he knew it, Stiyl stood up and with the face that looked like he abandoned everything, he spoke to Kanzaki.

"We don't have much more time. We need to destroy her memories."

Those words were ringing again and again in Kamijou Touma's head. He knew in his mind that he needed to stop them. But could he do it? He knew these guys are stronger than he was, even with the irregular power in his right hand, "Imagine Breaker". But then, these guys also wanted to save Index. He knew, from their point of view, that this is the only way, after trying so hard to find another way to save Index without destroying her memories.

But what about them? There were a lot of research facilities and hospitals all around Academy City that deals with the mind and memories. There were a lot of espers who had the power and domination over the mind. And then there was her, Shokuhou Misaki. As he realized this, Kamijou slowly but surely, stood up as he clenched his fists.

He momentarily forgot about it, but he remembered he still held a job to do. Hyoudou Issei left him a job, and he sure as hell that he could do it. His friend might be stupid and perverted, but he knew that he could always count on him in times of need, especially in this time.

"Protect Index until we arrive if something happens, huh." He couldn't help but say it. It might sound stupid, but at least it gave him some hope that Index would be alright after this and still remember the days they both had spent during the last week.

"Wait."

Kamijou, now leaning against the wall of the apartment, said as he tried to stop the magicians who keep using their facade to save their friend.

"Just wait!" He directed his head and shouted to the magicians in front of him with the intention of stopping them. "A specialist will come here to look at Index's mind! She's the most reliable in the city when it comes to mind-related things, not to mention she is also one of the strongest espers in this city! If it is her…" Kamijou said while pouring his emotions in his voice as he just spoke up the things that went through his mind. "…there is no doubt that she could save her! If it is her, then we might not have to rely on this cruel method!"

Stiyl Magnus had said nothing, while Kanzaki closed her eyes.

Using that as an opportunity, Kamijou continued to speak. "We all know that you two don't also want to use this method right?! Deep down, inside your heart and mind, you are praying and looking for that another way, right?!"

They both still said nothing.

"Then wait just a little bit longer! If they arrive, then surely they'll give us the ending we have always wanted! The ending where everyone is happy and contented! So we should just…"

Kamijou remembered his past week living with Index. She just entered his life without warning, though their first meeting was not that pleasant, Index had grown a special place inside Kamijou's heart. Truth to be told, if Index were to lose her memories, Kamijou couldn't hold to bear the thought it. His life would never be the same without Index.

"Is that all you have to say, self-righteous bastard?"

Kamijou, with great caution, looked up to face the magician Stiyl.

It wasn't like Stiyl is listening to Kamijou's words. He heard them clearly, the message and the feelings bottled down in it. He did not know how he knew, but he was right. Every year, he tried to find better ways of saving Index. Christian Magic, Islamic Magic, Norse Magic, even the demonic magic, he searched all of them, and he couldn't find any. But he still kept on searching…

But it was hard for Stiyl. Due to his failures, Index's memories were kept being erased every year, and he couldn't bear to see her after. For her whom he just played just a day ago, to be greeted again by a "who are you?" the next day is a pain Stiyl forced to bear in his young heart and body. But even with that, he still kept on searching…

It was until recently that he searched all he could find. It was a failure, there was no way for him to save Index. He even tried to search even the forbidden texts, but after reading only reading one page, Stiyl almost lost his mind. He cursed his weakness, and he couldn't bear the pain of being with her, just to be forgotten at the end. Because of that, he steeled himself and became antagonistic towards her. Even if it is painful, his resolve is far greater, far greater than Kanzaki could ever have… because deep inside his heart, Index had always been…

And now, this… selfish hero-wannabe had said there was another way, and Stiyl could only feel anger… and jealousy, towards the boy whom Index had spent her last week with. If only he could say that he also tried with all of his might, to save her from this fate, but that it wouldn't do so. Even if he had another way, he couldn't bear to trust him and the whole of Science Side. What would those doctors do with Index? What if those espers tried to mess with Index's mind? He wouldn't let Index venture into the unknown with… him.

He looked at Index. Her breathing is heavy and he knew it was only a few more minutes until her brain collapses from brain overloading. How dare this hero-wannabe say to wait while Index is suffering like this! His brain snapped at that point as he rushed over to the boy.

"Look." He pointed. But before the hero-wannabe could look he grabbed his hair and made him look at Index's suffering body. "Look at her!" he looked at her and at the pain she was suffering through. "Can you say that to her?! Can you say that even if she is on the verge of dying?! Can you tell her to wait just because of your selfish reasons of wanting to try something out?! Can you even say something like that to her face?!"

Kamijou looked at Index's body. Her breathing was irregular and she looked like she was in intense pain.

"If you can, then you are not human! Anyone who could see her like this and inject her with some drug, mess with her mind and play her life like a doll is something a monster would do!" Those words had entered Kamijou's mind and heart and processed them. "Answer me, esper! Are you still a human or an abomination who wishes to inflict his selfish desires on others?"

Kamijou tried to open his mouth to answer, but he realized he could not do so.

As he tried to process what Stiyl had just said, Stiyl pulled out a cross necklace from his pocket.

"You know what this is?" He held the necklace close to Kamijou's face. He followed the swaying of the necklace in his eyes. "This necklace… is needed for us to erase her memories." Stiyl explained to him. "As you might have guessed, this is a magical item. If you touch it with your right hand, it would instantly lose its power, just like it did with my Innocentius last time."

The necklace is dangling in front of Kamijou like a hypnotic device.

"But can you negate it, esper?"

In that instant, the door flew open again as his friend Hyoudou Issei along with Shokuhou Misaki entered the scene and they were… arguing? 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

"That wouldn't happen at all if you didn't make me drive all the way." I complained as I entered Komoe-sensei's apartment, completely oblivious to my surroundings.

"But you were so cool out there~" Mi-chan whined as she argued with me.

Me? Cool? I didn't know that those two words would even be in one sentence. But still…

"All the trouble I would be facing at school, my body hurts by just thinking about it." And I'm serious about it. Komoe-sensei would flip the table if she heard about that…

"Don't worry about that~ I just used my ability back then to erase all of their memories of that incident~" she said as she showed her remote.

"Really?" But it is your fault in the first place…

"Are you thinking something rude about me?" She said to me as I felt a black-raging aura around her. I immediately gulped in fear.

"N-No…" As I said that, my attention diverted to the rest of the people of the room.

"So~ these are the magicians you talked about?" Mi-chan said with a rare serious look coming from her. Oh… even when she looks serious, she really is cute!

No, focus on the people in front of you, Hyoudou Issei!

"Mi-chan… Please take a look at Index. She's the one lying on the tatami mats." I said with a low tone. The atmosphere suddenly changed after I said those words.

"Right away~" But as soon as she tried to take a step towards Index, the red-haired magician Stiyl suddenly became tense as he stood up and went between Index and her like a protective parent.

"Oh my~ So rough, but I've already checked on her earlier~"

What? But how? Looking at the people around me, Stiyl and Kanzaki-san wore the surprised look on their faces.

"I pulled out my remote earlier~ so I used that opportunity to check on her~. Not only that, I could even tell you what causes her to be like that~."

"We already know it's because of the overload of the remaining 15% of Index's brain…" Stiyl tried to explain but she was cut off by Mi-chan.

"Oh my~ But who gave you that figures? Is it the organization you work for?" She said with a smile on her face. "Was that information accurate? Let me ask you… Basing on the figures you have received, a person with the perfect memory such as her, even without those grimoires, how many years would she live?"

Kanzaki-san and Stiyl have a surprised look on their faces as realization hits them.

I already knew that the figures were wrong, and the mind doesn't work that way, but I'm not sure about the details behind it. So I listened to Mi-chan's explanation. Basing on the figures the church gave to them, if 15% of the brain of a person with an eidetic memory could only contain 1 year. He/She would only be able to live for 6-7 years. But I am sure that it is not only Index who had the eidetic memory condition, seeing Mi-chan is also one, and she's 15 years old.

"B-But why would the church trick us?! It doesn't even make sense!" Kanzaki-san said with disbelief evident on her face.

"Don't you see the facts that are right in front of you?!" Touma spoke loudly as he stood up going to Index's side. "Index is simply too powerful for her to be free! Not only that, how could a person have no mana, when Index herself had said that everyone had mana in their bodies? It doesn't even make sense! She also said it herself, espers cannot use magic, but ordinary people can! If that is the case, then why is she isn't able to use magic? It's because the Church is the one limiting her abilities! Do you really think that the Church, who implanted the collar on Index, would actually tell its subordinates the whole truth of the situation?!"

It does make sense… If Index, with all of the forbidden texts forced into her head, would rebel against the church they came from, and actually use the magic… I shuddered when I thought about what Index would do if she can actually use Magic…

"Isn't it this the other way you two dreamed of?!" Touma continued. "Then tell me where that collar is located so I could crush it and release you from the illusions the church had implanted on the two of you!"

"If what you three say is true… then prove it to me! Save Index!" Kanzaki-san roared as tears streamed from her violet eyes.

"Kanzaki…" Stiyl looked like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"The collar is located at the back of her throat. Do it while we still have time!"

"With pleasure!" Touma smiled as he inserted a finger from his right hand in Index's mouth.

But the next thing that happened is something I wouldn't ever forget for the rest of my life.

Touma's right hand had been blown backwards as the wounds on his right hand had been reopened. At the same time, Index slowly stood up, but not in the normal way.

She stood up while she was floating. She opened her eyes and what I saw was not her usual vivid green eyes but green eyes with glowing red circles in her irises. If one would look closely, it would look like the glowing red are magic circles that floated in her eyes. This could only mean one thing.

"It's not good, isn't it?"

"So this is magic~ Fascinating~"

O-oi! I think were in danger here, its not the time for you to be fascinated, Mi-chan!

"It's John Pen's mode!" Stiyl shouted from the corner, as he held his… are those runic cards? And Kanzaki-san preparing her katana.

"Warning: Chapter 3, Verse 2. All barriers from Index Librorum Prohibitorum's collar had been breached. Preparing to regenerate… failed. The collar cannot regenerate. Changing priorities to the elimination of the intruder in order to protect the 103,000 archived grimoires."

I gulped as I witnessed the sudden transformation of Index. So that's the reason why she can't use magic! All of her mana was used in this automatic defense system! This is like a secret boss fight!

"Using the 103,000 archived grimoires to determine the magic spell used to damage the barrier… failed. The specified magic cannot be determined. Putting together an anti-intruder, local weapon to expose the composition of the spell." Index tilted her head in ways I can't imagine a person to do. "The magic expected to be most effective on the specific intruder has been formulated. Proceeding to activate the special magic, St. George's Sanctuary, to destroy the intruder."

The two magical circles in Index's eyes glowed and all of a sudden a large gathering of energy formed in front of her. This… is it a final blow right from the start?! Dammit! On a corner I could see Touma suddenly stood up.

"She's casting Dragon's Breath! Be careful!" Kanzaki-san shouted as she sheated her katana.

However, Index had already prepared the spell. It's too late now. I closed my eyes as I knew what would happen.

The Dragon's Breath spell had been fired. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

At the last second, Kamijou Touma had been able to stop the Dragon's Breath spell that Index fired. From his point of view, as soon as the spell had made contact with his right hand, the light from the spell scattered in every direction.

However, the spell itself was not negated.

It seemed endless, like Stiyl's Innocentius. No matter how much his right negated it, the spell seemed like it is regenerating at a pace outperforming his negation capabilities. Not only that, it seemed that the light from the spell is also made up of other spells so that his right hand couldn't negate it fully. Millimeter by millimeter he was being pushed backed by the spell.

(This is… not good!)

All of a sudden, he felt a familiar aura rising. He knew that aura, and he knew what effects it would bring. But he also knew one thing.

Once the aura is felt, its as if Hyoudou Issei is now invincible. And Kamijou had to use it to their advantage.

"Misaki!" He called out the only person in this room that could probably put a stop to it. She looked at him with her eyes widening as she also felt the change coming from him. "Don't stop him! If it is him in that, then he could do it!" He felt bad that he had to use his friend's… condition to their advantage, but it is to save a friend.

"Issei! I leave this to you! You can do it!" He said as he immediately withdrew his right hand and dodged the spell as he made a dash towards Index. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

Kanzaki Kaori couldn't believe her eyes on what's happening in front of her… not only one esper, but TWO of them had managed to stop Dragon's Breath, one of the most powerful spells in the world. Not only had her illusions been shattered, but also some of her own personal beliefs. The three espers in front of her had shown her that.

But she felt a peculiar feeling in her stomach. She then looked at the esper she had deemed earlier as a pervert.

He looked almost unimpressive on the outside and he acted like a dog in heat when he had the chance to look at her body, but she also deemed him a good person. A person who would willingly dive in to situations if it concerned his friends, not only that. He looked like a wimpy kid at first, but judging from what's happening in front of her, she couldn't say that he was weak anymore.

She noticed the change that was happening in the boy. But to think that he could receive the full brunt of the Dragon's Breath spell head-on was a sight to behold. He just stood there like a bystander until the boy with the strange right hand had released his hold on the spell and went towards the pervert boy.

She still couldn't believe what she had seen but the boy with a sudden burst of speed met the attack head-on while holding out his left hand. The struggle held out for 10 seconds but after that something had happened that changed the course of the stalemate.

[asdBOOSTmnq]

Being a Saint, she somehow had a grasp of the language of the angels, and she was surprised when she heard that. (What is the meaning of this?) She thought as the aura she felt from the boy got doubled. Wait, doubled?

"Stiyl! That boy!" She looked at her partner who was now supporting Kamijou Touma in his endeavors to save Index.

"What is it?! Tell me about it later! We have to save Index!" He shouted as he used his Innocentius to guard Kamijou from an attack from Index.

"Salvare000! Nanasen!" She said as she used her Nanasen to protect Kamijou Touma from an attack from Index that he hadn't seen. Even if she disliked declaring her magic name, it was to help people and to save her friend. Not only that, she was now confident that the boy could handle Index's Dragon Breath. After all, he is the… 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

Kamijou Touma had difficulty from reaching Index. He was surprised by how Index used multiple spells against him while still maintaining the power to sustain the Dragon's Breath that was still being held on by his friend.

Though he was now helped by Stiyl and Kanzaki, he still couldn't find an opening to come close to Index. Everywhere he had gone to, Index would cut him right of the middle if he reached a specific distance. It was like fighting a computer with extra-sensitive sensory!

He knew everyone here is trying to help him save Index. Stiyl and Kanzaki had now seen reason and were helping him block Index's attacks so that he could come near her. Misaki is trying to breach Index's mind to release her from that mode. Even though she wouldn't say anything, he knew in his mind and heart that she is doing it. After all, she had done it more than once on a certain person that is also inside the room… And there was also Issei, who kept the Dragon's Breath at bay.

But when Issei's power had doubled once more, his opportunity came when Index actually changed target priorities.

"Warning: Chapter 10 Verse 16. New enemy confirmed. Changing combat considerations. Beginning scan of battlefield… done. Changing priority targets from Kamijou Touma to the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei."

Sekiryuutei… it seemed Index know what is Issei's… condition. So after all of this, he would have to Index about it later.

As soon as Index focused on more on her new priority target, the attacks she used on him and the others had considerably lessened. So he used the opportunity to get near Index, so he started to run towards her.

Four meters, the power of the Dragon's Breath had lessened.

Three meters, Issei managed to divert the Dragon's Breath attack upwards using his boosted strength. He then collapsed soon after.

Two meters, Index launched a beam upwards.

One meter, Feathers of light started to fall from the sky.

"Above you! The feathers of light!"

He heard someone called out to him, but he didn't care. He knew he could negate every one of those feathers by his right hand, but that would simple take too much time.

He headed straight Index and swung his right fist down.

The magic circles in front of Index's eyes were slowly fading away as she uttered a few words

"Warning… Final Chapter… Verse Ze…ro…. The collar… fatally… damaged… Cannot… regenerate… impossibility…. Gone…."

As soon as he felt a sigh of relief, he didn't know that one of the feathers of light had struck the back of his head.

He felt as if all of his strength were instantly gone. He immediately collapsed, but even then he was smiling. He managed to save his friend from her fate. That alone made Kamijou Touma happy, even in his last moments. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

A bright flash of light greeted me when I woke up so I used my hand to cover the light as my eyes adjusted to it. Afterwards, I looked around and I found myself again in a familiar room.

"Great, I'm in the hospital again."

Though there is something or rather someone who isn't supposed to be here. I looked at the side of my bed and I saw Mi-chan there, sleeping on a chair. Though I find the defenseless Mi-chan quite erotic, I held myself. After all, she is my friend and helped to try to save Index…

"Wait, what happened to Index?!" I said as I tried to get off my bed, but not really loud as I tried not to wake her up. But then the door to my room opened as the old man went in.

"So, back in the hospital again, are we?" He asked with a small smile in his face.

"Well, I have a health insurance after all."

He nodded as he scanned the clipboard to probably search my name. "So… you had severe cuts and major burns on your left arm, and you suffered a major deal of fatigue, but other than that. You're perfectly okay. Though, I would suggest not making Misaki-chan worry too much. She hadn't left your bed since you were sent here and she was extremely worried about you."

I felt my face redden as the old man had said that. Dammit, old man.

"So what happened to Touma, Index, Stiyl and Kanzaki-san?"

He held a small smile. "The one you call Index is fine, she suffered only fatigue and was extremely agitated to see both of you and Touma-kun again. The two persons that were brought with you, Stiyl-kun and Kanzaki-kun, had already left while leaving a note… and as for Touma-kun…"

He held a small painful smile.

"He… was fine… but his memories…"

What about his memories? Why would you talk about his memories…? Don't tell me?!

"It seemed you caught on, Ise-kun." He said as I felt my face go pale. "Touma-kun… lost his memories… or more precisely, his brain cells that held those memories were destroyed. There is no way that a person; a doctor or an esper or maybe even a magician, could make him remember those things again. I don't know how that happened. But that's why I had observed. But he still could do some things that were ingrained in his brain like talking, walking, and other basic activities."

I… To think that I tried to save a friend from that fate, only for it to claim another… Fate really is a-

"But I think he is going to be okay. After all, he still acts the same." The old gave me a small smile. "Touma-kun decided to hide this fact to the little nun. But he gave me consent to tell you because I told him you were his friend… Your trust in each other is far deeper than depths of memories."

Gah! I don't think you would be a fan of BL, old man! Don't come near me! Don't touch me!

"I'm not meaning it like that at all, Ise-kun." He gave a small hearty laugh. "So do your best to help him in his new life."

And with that he left the room.

"Munya~"

I looked to where Mi-chan was sleeping… I didn't know she would wake up like a cat would… It's a perfect blackmail material for later use.

"Ise-kun, you're awake!" She said as she tackled me with a hug.

Though I feel very happy that you smothered my face with your oppai, I… I couldn't breath…

"Mmm! MmmMMMMmmmMM!" It's only thing I could say while my face was stuffed with oppai. But dying like this… isn't so bad…

"I-Ise-kun!"

That's the last thing I heard before my consciousness was cut off.

**A/N: I know, I know. Issei is calling Touma 'Touma' when the situation is serious. It will revert back to 'Kami-yan' next chapter~. Kami-yan's memory loss... is a major plot in my story, so it has to be done. So next chapter. Ise and Misaki's date... Meeting the Railgun characters and a Sister! So read and review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Could be better but oh well~. Well as always read and review. Let me know what you think. Just... no flames please...**

Chapter 4

For some reasons unknown, there were a lot of beautiful women in front of me...

…

Woohoo! Not only all of them were beautiful, the best part is that they're all NAKED!

So, is this the fabled life of the Harem King I dreamed about so much?! And to think it happened all of a sudden...

…

The hell on wondering how it happened! The important thing is that were bunch of beautiful naked girls in front of me! I couldn't help but feel excited! Tears suddenly fell out of my eyes as I gave my thanks to all of the gods, deities, idols and all sorts of divinities that exist within this world! Oh thank you for granting this Hyoudou the chance of seeing a beautiful girl's body in all of its glory!

"You are the one that freed us from the rings aren't you?" The girl in front of the other girls said to me. I scratched my head suddenly from that remark. Though I have to admit, her oppai is HUGE! The perfect form of her oppai is something that I couldn't believe to exist. Her E-cups breasts were in perfect shape as it bounced and swayed with every movement she made. I-I couldn't believe something so magical and exciting is happening before me without suffering the consequences! But then...

"Who are you? And what is this rings you are speaking of?" I asked them, as the girls suddenly looked a bit sad... Was it something I said?

"...We are the magic powers that were sealed in the Phil rings you just destroyed. As you can see, we have taken the form of our former selves."

Now I get! So I must have destroyed this 'Phil rings' and freed the girls! As expected of the heroic me!

"What about Raghiss?" I asked them though I found myself suddenly confused. Who the hell is this Raghiss anyway?

The girl in front who had a huge oppai that seemed to be their spokesperson smiled cutely as she answered me. "Raghiss used powerful spells one after the other, all thanks to you. I think his body didn't take that much magical power and he was turned to dust. He's already gone."

So, it means I defeated this Raghiss, who seemed to be the big bad of this place! Hah! Take that Kami-yan!

"I see..." Now to the other topic. They said they are freed from those 'Phil rings', and I just destroyed it like a hero in some game. And I received my reward, seeing a bunch of beautiful naked girls! But then, they have to return to their owner's bodies. I couldn't keep them because of my selfishness. After all, they have a right to live on how they want to...

"Can you now return to your owner's bodies? I'm sure your owners kinda missed using magic if you guys are taken because of the rings."

Then the girl smiled sadly. "The thing is... we can't return back. Once the magic power is extracted we cannot go back." She then looked at some of the girls behind her. "Some of us, don't have even have a body to return to." She smiled gratefully at my direction. Oh~ A cute girl is grateful with me! I couldn't be happier! "We will soon banish... we are... really grateful that you saved us."

"I-Is that so?" I scratched the back of my head as I received their thanks. It's not everyday that I am being thanked by someone, especially by a beautiful girl! But apparently, they are not done yet.

"Due to our remaining magic, we could also grant you a wish. It doesn't even matter what it is or how ridiculous it is."

My jaw dropped at that statement. So this is-! The legendary wish granting, where the hero who saved a place from a certain doom will receive a wish because of his efforts!

"What is your wish? A kingdom? The ruler of the world? Eternal Youth? Immortality? Endless Power? To be the greatest? We could grant it for you. Anything is fine."

A-A kingdom?! Ruler of the whole world?! Eternal youth?! Even I-Immortality! How crazy could this get! I am basically being handed down to be the greatest in the whole world! But... looking at the girls... I am sure of my answer.

"Anything eh?" A smile crossed my lips. "I see! So you could grant me anything, eh?! Then what I want is all of you!" This is my honest answer! What could be a better wish than to graduate from my virginity! Riches, a kingdom, eternal youth or even immortality... who needs those if you couldn't have sex! "A harem! All forty-one of you will be in my harem! Gahahahaha!"

With that, my dream of being the Harem-King is fulfilled! Gahaha! I never thought that it would be this easy! The blood from my nose is flowing freely!

Then the atmosphere started to heat up, the girls opened up their legs just for me! Some of them had started to fondle themselves! Wohoo! Is this the paradise?!

[Seems you are having fun, you brat.]

My thoughts suddenly stopped for a second as this mysterious voice echoed around the place.

It's a low voice with an impact like a bass speaker. It's the first time I heard this voice, but why do I suddenly got the feeling that this voice is kind of familiar?

[That's right. I'm always with you from the day you were born.]

I looked around me, but the girls were gone, and all I could see is pure darkness. Shit! So that is all only a dream?! And I was hyped about it to! Stupid voice, interrupting my dream like that! Come out so I could give you a piece of mind!

[Very well then.]

UwaaH!

I'll admit it that voice came from my mouth. Well, who wouldn't sound surprised when a gigantic monster suddenly appeared in front of you?

This guy had red scales all over its body. It's eyes are blood red with slits and it's arms and legs were very thick. Those claws were very sharp and look intimidating. It's jaw comes up to the ears, with sharp-looking fangs were growing out. And on it's back were it's spread-out wings that made this guy's intimidation factor a whole lot bigger.

All in all, only one creature in this world that could fit it's description.

"A-A Dragon!"

[That's right. I've been trying to communicate with you for the longest time. Finally, finally I could appear to you.]

...What are you saying? And most importantly, who are you?! Why do you want to appear in front of me? Why are you trying to communicate with me? I don't know! What are you going to eat me?

[Eat you?! As if I would.]

Huh?! Then why are you here?

[I just wanted to introduce myself to you. After all, if the jailer didn't visit his prisoner, it would greatly bother him.]

Jailer? Prisoner? What the hell are you talking about?! Dragon! Who are you?!

[Think about it. Why do you think that when you are facing dangerous situations, you always lose consciousness?]

Don't tell me... you...

[Let's talk again sometime, aye.]

My left arm suddenly felt a pain so great that it forced me to blackout.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

I opened my eyes, and the familiar ceiling of my room is in front of me.

So, that was all a dream.

But I mean, what the hell is that?!

I got the best dream... the fulfillment of my goal to be the Harem-King... then it suddenly turned into "that."

I could feel my heart pumping faster. I mean, anyone would if they saw 'that'. I lifted my upper body forward and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Oh! So much sweat! Does that mean that I'm really scared of it? Of course I am! Who am I kidding? Getting face to face with a dragon like that...

But then, what is the meaning of behind the dragon's message?

Jailer and prisoner? What does he mean by that? Is he even real in the first place? But his appearance in my dream looked too real to be just a normal dream... and besides, do dragon's even exist? They're only mythological creatures!

Besides, it's just a dream, no point to take it all seriously.

I looked at the clock beside my bed and checked the time.

5:30 AM.

Meh, still too early to get up, I just think I'll go to sleep once again...

It was about that time when my phone suddenly vibrated. I then grabbed the phone which is on my desk.

Hm? I checked the message... and my jaw suddenly dropped when I read the contents.

"Ise-kun~ You remember it, right? We'll meet up at 10:00 in front of the Seventh Mist for our date. Don't be late~"

Crap... Today is August the 1st?! I didn't check the date... besides I was busy dealing with Kami-yan's memory loss since its only me, him and the old man knew about it… for now, at least.

Sigh…

Looks like my day could've started off better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I sighed once again as I went towards the bakery near the dorms to buy my breakfast.

A date with Mi-chan huh… It's not really I don't want to date her. Hell, I am pretty sure that I would really enjoy having a date with her. Who wouldn't be? She's cute, had a great body and will never leave you bored with her around. If only I had money to spend… or even a nice set of clothes… Being a level 0 sure is hard...

I was left with that kind of thoughts when I noticed someone when I bumped into someone. Naturally, he fell down when he bumped into me. Having an uncontrolled ability is really a hassle sometimes.

"Sorry about that, are you hurt?" I said to him as I extended my right arm to pull him up. He was shocked that he fell down for a second but he brushed it off and actually smiled when I pulled him up.

"Ah… You're really strong." He said as he scratched his head. "Are you an esper?"

"Well…" I said as I pondered on how to put this. I've heard rumors about some gangs of Skill-Out were targeting espers recently. Now that I think about it, this guy sure looked liked a member of those gangs. He had long wavy red hair, a black sports leather jacket, and a pair of jeans and shoes. He was also very muscular. All-in-all, he looked like a gangster. But he had an aura of kindness around him, much like a certain misfortunate boy I know.

"In a sense… I'm just a level 0 though."

"I see. I see. Well good for you." He smiled as he patted my shoulder. "Well, I must be taking some of your time and I must really be going." He raised his hand to say goodbye. He seemed to be a good guy… Well I have to get going to. I wonder how many bottles of milk I could buy with my current money...

"Oh wait." The red-haired guy stopped me suddenly. I wonder what could he have wanted with me?

"Take this. It will not suit me well if I don't give something to you after I took your time." He said as he gave me… a carton of milk? "Its Musashino milk." Musashino milk? I think I've heard that brand before…

"When it's milk, it's got to be Musashino." What are you saying?! Are you a promoter of this milk or something?!

"Well I must really be get going. See ya." He said as he waved his hand as he walked towards the opposite direction. I still stood there for a while after he disappeared.

What was that? And he's such a weird guy too…

But still, thanks for the milk. That's one thing off my list of groceries for today.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*Knock, Knock*

"Hai?" A cute, girly voice answered beyond the door I just knocked.

"Maika-chan, it's me Issei."

"Ah, Ise-oniichan! Wait, I'll just- woah! Open the door~"

….She looked pretty busy from that sound back there... And here I am, intruding and also plan to eat their food... How low can someone get?

I was thinking how low someone can get in exchange for food when the door suddenly opened up and a girl with short blue hair who is also wearing a maid's uniform. That's right. This is Tsuchimikado Maika, the adopted younger sister of Tsuchimikado Motoharu, one of my buddies. To think that the our school's boys dorm would allow girls to stay in this dorm... This dorm is really the best! And it had pretty lax rules too, unlike a certain dorm at the School Garden... I've heard from Mi-chan that if you're late by even just 0.01 seconds...

...

...Lets just say that the punishment for that is extremely painful.

Let's not forget about the maid-in-training in front of me. Yep, you hear that right, A maid-in-training. She's studying at Ryouran Maid School, a school specializes in training maids. Training maids! You know what that means? It's a maid paradise~! Where all you could see are maids, maids, and more maids! Oh how I've always wanted a beautiful maid for myself~!

"Ise-oniichan, you're staring at me. Is my maid uniform really that good?"

I couldn't contain my joy seeing a girl wearing a maid uniform... If only I could see a girl with big oppai on a maid uniform... Then that's the ultimate weapon!

"Of course, Maika-chan! It really suits you well~!"

"The only one who could compliment Maika-chan about her looks is me!" A voice said from beyond the doorway said angrily. I turned towards the door and all I saw is a fist aiming towards me.

"Oi! You-" I was cut off as the fist connected to my face. Ow~! Even with my ability, it really hurt! Why would a punch could hurt me when I could not even bleed even when shot by a gun?!

"Ha, take that Sei-yan! To be honest, I should beat you more up because Maika-chan called you onii-chan when that word is only reserved for me!"

I rubbed my face as I looked at the man who is known throughout the school as the 'Sis-con Sergeant'. His muscular body, dyed blond-hair and that shades, he is usually mistaken as a delinquent... Though that thought isn't that far off. I looked at Maika, who is smiling, and at him, who is really pissed. Looking at them both... I really can't say what would happen, but this guy deserved it as he punched me like that! I still rubbed that part of my face where Tsuchimikado's fist had struck.

"So you didn't know, Tsuchimikado-kun? You're little sister calls every older boy she met 'Onii-chan'!"

As soon as I said that, Tsuchimikado shook his head rapidly in denial as he looked at Maika-chan and then looked furiously at me.

"WHAT did you just say?! There is no way my little Maika-chan would call anyone Onii-chan other than me! It's impossible!" He said while grabbing his head with both hands looking very displeased and shocked.

I smirked at his reaction. "Really? Because the other day, I helped her brought some supplies she bought from the department store. After that, she called me 'Thank you Onii-chan.' And as you might have seen, she called me Onii-chan right now. Isn't that right, Maika-chan?"

"Yep! Ise-oniichan is the best!" She replied, completely oblivious to the situation around her.

I then heard a snapping sound, and I saw Tsuchimikado radiating a black-pitch aura and it's all directed at me.

"I'll kill ya, Sei-yan! How dare you get your hands on my little sister! And you went to her dorm too! You will never leave this floor alive!" He raged with the fury of an older brother.

"Bring it on! I'll tear you apart!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is really delicious, Maika-chan! You're really the best!" I said as I ate the breakfast Maika-chan had made. It's really delicious~! My tears were falling out because of the extreme goodness that my mouth currently tasted. Damn Tsuchimikado for having a younger sister who could cook this well!

"As a maid-in-training, this kind of level is nothing! Ho ho ho!" She said proudly as she spun around with her personal cleaning bot. Seriously, no matter how much I saw her in that, I was still amazed on the fact that she didn't even felt dizzy from turning round-and-round.

"Tch. Ya got me there, Sei-yan. Your ability is something to be feared ya know?" Tsuchimikado said as he gobbled up his portion of Maika-chan's cooking. I gave him an incredulous look when he said that. Seriously?

"Look who's talking. Your ability, "Auto-Rebirth" is more fearsome than what I have." I said to him as I drank the Musashino Milk that guy in the leather jacket gave me. Oh~ It's really good~!

Auto-Rebirth. That's the name of this guy's ability. As to why it's scary? Well, imagine you were gravely injured from a dynamite blast or something similar. First thing, is that you have to go to a hospital right? Well, with 'Auto-Rebirth', you don't need to go there because 'Auto-Rebirth' is a regeneration ability. It apparently applies a weak membrane over torn blood vessels to stop the bleeding. This ability also speeds up the natural healing factor of a person by about 50x of the normal. Like my Body Guts, this ability is also considered as a Level 0 ability by the System Scan.

"So Sei-yan." He suddenly said after I drank my milk. "I doubt that ya only came here because of Maika-chan's food. Well, Maika-chan's food are that good that it should be criminal, but there is something there, isn't it Sei-yan?"

I felt something grim as soon as he said that. I'm pretty desperate for this, but I don't anyone who could help me with this... except for him. Kami-yan, well he lost his memories so he's out. Aogami Pierce... I have to be an idiot and a very very desperate guy to even think of getting his help. So that's left is only him.

"Tsuchimikado... I know I'm desperate. But please, teach me how to treat a woman on a date!" There I said it! My ulterior motive in this visit! I've been thinking about this ever since I woke up. I knew nothing about dates! I'm still a virgin guy and had spent his past 15 years being a single guy! I never went to a date, so I knew nothing! None, none at all! I raised my hands in surrender as I looked at Tsuchimikado.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed maniacally as he looked at me with pity written all over his face. Damn bastard. "There's actually someone who had the guts to ask YOU of all people in a date?! Are ya sure you're not just hallucinating, nya~?"

Bastard. Are you saying that someone has to be desperate for them to ask me out on a date?

"That's what I meant, Sei-yan. You're known all over the school for being a lecherous pervert. How could someone ask you out? I bet Aogami even had a date before ya!"

What?! Don't put me on the same level as that idiot who think of nothing but his fetishes all day long!

"Sorry, Sei-yan. But helping ya won't get me anything, and I still can't forgive ya, nya!"

My jaw dropped at that. I can't believe he refused to help me! What should I do now? How could I face Mi-chan this way? Tears fell down when I think about the embarrassment I will sure to have when this is all over!

"Hoh? Misaki-chan asked you out on a date?" He said smugly as my movement suddenly stopped.

"H-How did you know?" I said meekly. How did he know? Did he just troll me as he knew about it all along? Knowing him, he wouldn't pass that. Tsuchimikado practically knew everything that is happening around Academy City. Did he have an information network like Mi-chan does or something similar?

"You've just said it, Sei-yan. So Misaki-chan, huh..."

Damn you nya-nya bastard. You just trolled me! I'll get you for it later, but I need to swallow my pride this time. It's a bigger blow if I mess up my date with Mi-chan, and my first date!

"Nya~, if its Misaki-chan then I have no choice but to help ya, Sei-yan."

"R-Really?" I said hopefully. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all-

My thoughts were cut off by an earthquake that suddenly rumbled the area. Various displays around the room were dropping like rocks as I tried to look around and hold my ground. My heart is beating faster as this event is currently happening. I could feel my nervousness went up as I don't know what to do in the current situation…

"Maika-chan, get under the table! Sei-yan, come out with me!" Tsuchimikado shouted orders as me and Maika-chan complied with him. I felt relieved when Tsuchimikado too over. Tsuchimikado, under his goofy attitude and his loving care for her sister is actually a brilliant tactician who could think ten-twenty steps ahead of the opponent, and he could keep a cool head even at the times of crisis.

We went outside the door and then suddenly the quake stopped. What was that? I looked around and I saw some of the buildings around us got some collateral damage but other than that, the area seemed perfectly fine.

"Tch. This earthquakes sure are getting frequent." Tsuchimikado said as he surveyed our surroundings. Frequent earthquakes? But this is the first time that I experienced it! What does that mean?

"Oi, Tsuchimikado. What do you mean by 'frequent'? This is the first time I've experienced this 'frequent' earthquakes of yours."

"Hmm... How should I put it?" Tsuchimikado said as he scratched his chin. "Ah… It's because these earthquakes are not normal, nya."

Not... normal? What do you mean?

"These earthquakes only affect one area a time, though I've heard there are now cases of multiple earthquakes existing at the same time."

What are you saying, Tsuchimikado?!

"Isn't an earthquake caused because of the seismic energy being released by the collision of plates under Earth's crust? Then earthquakes should at least be felt by a whole prefecture!"

Tsuchimikado answered me with a smirk on his face. "That's the normal case for earthquakes. But remember, Sei-yan. We are living inside Academy City, nya. Inside these walls, anything is possible."

After hearing that, I could only think of one thing. "So you mean that these earthquakes are not normal?"

"Ding-ding! Ya got it right, Sei-yan! This incident is caused by what many called 'Poltergeist' incidents."

Poltergeist... For some reason, I have a bad feeling about that. The same could be said for him, too.

"Nya~, ya best don't think of it for now. A special institution called MAR is currently handling the Poltergeist incidents. Ya don't have to do anything yet, so better get your head out of that." He then stretched his arms as if he just woke up from a long sleep. "So, I have to teach ya so ya don't screw up right? Just tell Misaki-chan that I helped ya out on this." He said as he went back to his room, also motioning me to follow.

I raised my eyebrows as I followed him. However an ominous feeling surrounded me as I realized something in what Tsuchimikado had said earlier.

What does he mean by I can't do anything yet?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

10:15 AM.

I was standing in front of the bus station near the shopping mall where I was supposed to meet Mi-chan.

It's past the appointed time, but I still waited for Mi-chan to come here. It's really nerve-wrecking, my heart is beating faster than normal and my hands are sweating. W-Why does my body feel that way? Is it because it's my first date? Is this the proof of my inexperience as a teenager? For the nth time during my life, I cursed my inexperience in these kinds of matters…

I then checked if all the items I had currently were ready. I wore a short-sleeved blue-plain shirt and a pair of blue jeans along with my black and red converse shoes. My wallet is full of money (due to the fact that my allowance came in earlier, thank Kami-sama for that) and the secret item Tsuchimikado said that would help me. Hell, I know what it is and I can't believe that he of all people, advised me to bring one. The question is, would I be able to use it when the time comes? My nose is starting to bleed when I imagined the scenarios that would enable me to use it… Hold on, Hyoudou Issei! This is Mi-chan we're talking about! There no way in every hell that she would do… 'that' with you! Get a grip!

I was covering my mouth and nose from spilling out blood, when a cute girl with long, wavy hair had stopped in front of me.

"You seem busy, Ise-kun~"

I looked at the girl in front of me. She wore a cute white and black one-piece dress with frills that accentuate her beauty and body line. She looked at me with her starry eyes as I felt nervous in front of her. This girl… Wait!

"M-Mi-chan…?"

"Did I make you wait, Ise-kun? Sorry about that~" She said as she put her hands in front of me pleading while tilting her head in a cute way. I gulped nervously as I try to hold back myself and not suffer a major nosebleed as my heart started to race. This is cheating, Mi-chan!

"Y-You know I couldn't handle it when you act like that."

"Teehee~" She then winked at me. It was that moment that I realized that my heart was captivated by her cuteness…

"Ise-kun… Is there something wrong with me? I can feel the intensity in your gazes~"

She noticed! What should I do? What should I say? I then remembered some of Tsuchimikado's 'lessons'.

_*Flashback*_

"_When girls ask if something is wrong, Then you should compliment them! Girls like compliments! It also helps if you compliment them at the right time!" Tsuchimikado said like he was a strict teacher…_

_Well, he is the teacher in my case. Complimenting a girl in the right time huh…_

"_Ya got that, Sei-yan?" _

_I nodded in appreciation as he moved over to the next lesson._

_*End Flashback*_

"Well, it's just that…" I decided to compliment her. This is one of the right times, isn't it? "You look different today." I smiled in the best way I could. "You're super cute! You look amazing!"

Mi-chan looked embarrassed and happy too. It's amazing! It's a good thing that I went to Tsuchimikado for advice! It's not everyday I got to see this side of her!

"Today is just you and me… Can I just call you Ise?"

Looking at me with those eyes of yours… it's cheating! You know I can't say no to that?!

"O-Of course you can."

How could I say no? Every time her eyes meet mine, there's always this unexplainable feeling deep inside me that cannot resist it. It's like there's something inside me that I can't control when I'm with her! What is this feeling?!

"Yay! Thank you Ise!" She immediately grabbed my arm and hugged it. Ah… the smell of her shampoo is great… It's definitely hard to resist. I could feel my arm being squished by those oppai of hers… It's definitely the best feeling in this world!

Not only that, seeing her smile like that brought something to my eyes. It's definitely been a while since I last saw her smile like that. It's like a weapon!

"Shall we go then?"

"Yep~"

Looking like this, we entered the shopping mall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three hours have passed since then.

It's actually refreshing to see Mi-chan act like a girl of her age. It's been a while since I last saw her that happy. When we went window shopping, she tried a lot of dresses that some might have given me nosebleeds if it were a normal day. We went to get crepe just outside of the mall, which price would definitely gave me head-aches later on, but after seeing Mi-chan smile cutely, it was all worth it. Though I may need to get a side-line job after this…

We were holding hands as we go along, and the way she gripped on my hand… I could get used to this! I now finally understood why other teenagers would go to dates often. They felt as if they're alive for the first time.

I then realized that this would not last for long. I wouldn't have that opportunity to have a date like this so we need to go to the extremes! With my reputation in the school, no girl would ever ever be willing to go out with me, and today is just an exception so I just had to do it!

_*Flashback*_

"_Next lesson, girls like men who assert themselves in dates!" Tsuchimikado said as he clearly made his point. "Girls like men who really act that they're men! Don't let the woman lead during the dates! It's your duty as a man!"_

_I nodded as I mentally added it to my mind._

_*End Flashback*_

"Let's go inside the arcade. Then we'll go to the district 7. We will have lots of fun, you hear me?" I said to her as I clasped both of her hands. I don't know why she asked me out on a date, but I'm enjoying it so far, and I'm not stopping it now.

"Mi-chan! Let's enjoy ourselves to the extreme! Let's go to the arcades then to the attractions at district 7! Then we'll go the park, aquarium or any other places you want to go! We need to make this day, our best day ever!"

She looked shocked when I took her hand, but she gave me her cutest smile.

"Yep~"

Oh~ She's really cute today! Even though I resent it earlier today, I'm really glad that I was able to go to a date with her!

And with that we entered the arcade center.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

BROOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

I then put my foot down at the accelerator as I used the momentum I acquired to change the gears during the curve. That way, I managed to get past two cars. They don't call me the 'Speed King' of Academy City for nothing!

[WIN!]

"Hoh~ you're really are skilled at driving Ise~"

I couldn't help but gloat at the praise. Of course this is nothing! I can honestly say that driving is a skill that I honed in the game centers for years! And Academy City's racing games are the best in the world! They based the game's controls on a real driver's seat so if you know how to drive in this game, then you could also now drive a car! And if you could do some neat tricks like drifting in this game, then you could also do it in a real car! I wonder who the genius that created this game is…

I looked at her but she seemed to be staring at somewhere else. Not sure why, I also looked at that direction and I instantly recognized why she stared at them.

"Yosh! I'm at my top form!"

"Onee-sama, It's unelegant."

"But getting a high score is amazing!"

It was four girls. One of them wore a one piece green shirt and… is that flowers on her head? The other one had long black hair with a flower hairpin accessory attached to it, and the other two are clearly students from Tokiwadai Middle School. One of them had a petite body, flat-chest and sports a twin-tailed hairstyle while the other one had short brown hair, kinda small-bust and also wore a hairpin. I immediately recognized the last two, especially the last one since we've been acquainted for more than a few times in the past.

I looked at Mi-chan as she suddenly sport a smile filled with playfulness as she started to walk towards them. Don't tell me…! I immediately grabbed her arm to stop her from doing anything.

"Mi-chan, don't you think that's a little unnecessary?"

She looked at me confused. "I just want to greet them, silly Ise~ Like I would do anything here."

When she uttered that, I reluctantly released her arm. I knew from my mind that Mi-chan would do more than just a greeting, if you put the relationship of those two to consideration, especially since the latter one didn't know the real reason why Mi-chan was supposedly 'hostile' to her.

"Hello there, Misaka-san~ Still playing childish games, I see~"

The brown-haired girl, Misaka Mikoto, turned around and sputtered when she saw Mi-chan.

"S-S-Shokuhou! What are you doing here?!" She pointed her finger at Mi-chan as the twin-tailed girl's eyes narrowed and their other two companions were utterly confused at her sudden appearance. A crowd was beginning to form around them, is it bad?

"Ara~ is it forbidden for me to go here? You're really mean, Misaka-san~"

"S-S-Shut up! And why are you weren't wearing your uniform?! Tokiwadai has rules that you have to wear your uniform even outside school hours!"

"Oh~ But I received permission to do so. Besides, I'm on a date~"

Misaka's face became red and actually stuttered when she heard that. Even though she's a little… lacking on the front side, those reactions of hers are pretty cute. Maybe that's why Kami-yan liked to troll her so much… or so the 'former' Kami-yan would do so.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-date?! Y-You on a d-d-date?! Y-You're lying! Who in the right mind would d-d-d-date you?! Knowing you, you might b-be using your ability, forcing h-him to do so! Yeah, that's it!"

"But I'm not using my ability Misaka-san~ He willingly went on a date with me~ He's right over there." Mi-chan smiled as she pointed at me. Misaka, her friends and the crowds piercing gazes were all directly aimed at me. I could feel all sorts of emotions coming out of them. Anger, jealousy, even hatred! I immediately gulped in fear.

"Y-You! Idiot #2! You're on a d-d-date with Shokuhou?!"

Idiot #2. Yes, that's what she always called me. Apparently, all of us are called Idiots by Misaka. From Idiot #1, which is Kami-yan up to Idiot #4, which is Aogami Pierce. Well, I couldn't blame her. We really did idiotic things back then…

"W-Well yes, I am." I answered her. Well its kinda true that Mi-chan forced me to do this, but I can't deny that I really enjoyed my time with her, so it might as well be like I initiated this…

I looked at Misaka and she seemed very embarrassed. Oh man, she's really cute when she's embarrassed… I suddenly slapped myself from that remark, oi. You're on a date with Mi-chan! You have no time to look at other girls, Hyoudou Issei!

"Are you jealous, Misaka-san~?" My eyes widened when she said that. Oi! Mi-chan! It's enough that she's embarrassed! Don't provoke her or she will go biri-biri!

I tried to say something to stop her, but it seems I am now too late. Electric sparks are coming out from Misaka as she shakes from what I could tell, anger. Shit. She practically went to her biri-biri mode! Where's Kami-yan when you need him…

"I-Im not jealous! I-I'm not jealous just because you have a d-d-date and y-you're enjoying the day! I'm not jealous of that at all!" She said as the electric sparks became wilder.

Even at the face of danger, I still sweat dropped at that remark. Still a tsundere, I see…

"Oi! What is happening here you kids?!" A familiar stern voice filled the arcade center. As soon as I heard that voice, I instinctively took a step back. W-What is she doing here?

The crowd that formed around us suddenly dispersed leaving me, Mi-chan, Misaka, her friends and apparently, two ladies who wore Anti-Skill uniforms, and one of them is glaring at us. I gulped as I felt her stare suddenly directed at me. Of all the Anti-Skill, why does she have to be the one?! I mentally wailed to the heavens.

"Hyoudou, you brat! You started this didn't you-jan?!" The woman with long blue hair scolded me. As to why she would know me, she's a teacher at our school, Yomikawa Aiho-sensei, the brutal PE teacher, who also works at Anti-Skill, Academy City's local police force.

"Yomikawa-sensei! I didn't do anything this time! Why would you always suspect me?!" I said as tears falling out of my eyes due to the injustice I always got from her. Why is it always me? Whenever I was around, I was always the suspect! Why is it me?!

"Because you're always the cause of problems that's why!" She then rubbed her forehead. "Do you know how much trouble you put me when you four idiots decided to peep at the girls changing room?!"

My face paled when I heard the peeping incident again. I involuntarily shivered at the mere thought of it. Why would you make me remember it?!

"Y-Yomikawa-sensei, surely it wasn't that bad… is it?!" The moment I finished speaking, Yomikawa-sensei actually growled at me. Is it really that bad?!

"'It wasn't that bad' my ass! You know how much damage you guys accumulated? At least a hundred thousand yen!" My jaw dropped at that. At least a hundred thousand yen! The damages were that high?! "All thanks to you, you brat! You didn't have to blow up an entire field just because you were being chased by a bunch of naked girls! What were you thinking during that time? If I weren't there, the school would probably…"

As Yomikawa-sensei trailed on her speech, something she said actually bothered me. I blew up an entire field? But how? I remembered that I was being chased by almost-naked girls… yes, that scene was glorious… but when I was cornered, I suddenly blacked out, and the next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. How did it happen? No. The question to be asked here is that, how did I do it? How could I blew up an entire field? My ability, Body Guts, automatically enhances the toughness and stamina of my body up to 50 times more than a regular human. And as far as I know, it was only the scope of my ability. I even returned to the school next day, the field where Yomikawa-sensei says that I blew up was already fixed. Yet again, this was not surprising as I perfectly remember Aogami when he accidentally blew up a part of the building. I thought the repairs would probably take weeks, but when we returned the next day, the destroyed part looks good as new. It's amazing how the school got funds for that when we don't even have air-conditioning inside our classrooms…

"-I expected more from you! As the first Dual-Skill user of Academy City, you should set a moral example for them and not lead them to become perverts!"

Yeah, if our school got funds for that then does that mean our school is much better off than we initially thought?! And we spent our selves in this blazing heat when the school actually got funds to install an air-conditioning unit at our dorms! This is injustice!

"DUAL-SKILL?!"

My thoughts were instantly cut off when I heard a near-synchronized shout near me.

"What was that?"

"Idiot #2!" I turned towards Misaka. "You didn't say that you were actually the first Dual-Skill user! It's kind of amazing! Though it's not like I'm praising you or anything like that… But seriously, congratulations."

Huh?

"Congratulations, Ise. I knew about it, but I didn't tell you so sorry about that~" Mi-chan said as she held my hand. I made a confused face as I scratched the back of my head.

"What are you talking about?"

Yomikawa-sensei then smacked me in the head. Ouch! Even with my ability, that still hurts! Why?!

"You're not listening are you-jan?" She made a scary face as she cracked her knuckles. I instantly gulped in fear. "But still, congratulations. You're the first-ever recorded Dual-Skill user in Academy City, and I tell you, a lot of researchers came by asking for you-jan."

R-R-Researchers?! What? Are they going to strap me into some lab and chop me to find out how this supposed 'Dual-Skill' of mine works?! By they way, what's my other ability?

"What?! How come you didn't know… Oh~" Yomikawa-sensei's face brightened as she realized something. "It must be that 'condition' of yours Tsukuyomi-sensei talked about the other day-jan." She then put her hands on her hips as she sent a small smile. "By the way, your second ability is known as 'Boosted Gear'. If it weren't for the scheduled System Scan for that day, we might have never known about it."

Boosted Gear… it sounds kind of familiar, but I couldn't fathom on where did I heard that.

"But still…" She then cracked her knuckles. "You have to be punished because of what you did the other day." I immediately took a step back when she said that. Yomikawa-sensei's punishments are brutal and scary! It sends shivers down my spine when I remembered how Aogami's and Kami-yan's shouts were heard throughout the school when Yomikawa-sensei decided to 'punish' them…

"Actually, I had a better idea." I immediately gulped. "I always wanted to torture you with training as your punishment. But now," She looked around the girls around me as I did the same. I looked around me and I saw Mi-chan, Misaka, the two girls who wore casual clothes and the twin-tailed self-proclaimed 'partner' of Misaka who is a member of Judgment due to the armband she wore…

My face fell when I immediately thought what Yomikawa-sensei would do to me.

"Y-Yomikawa-sensei?! Don't do that? Please…?!" I pleaded to her. I would even endure all of your brutal training, just not that! It would take all of my precious free time!

Yomikawa sensei's grim smile got even wider. "I may have to do a lot of paperwork for this. But for your punishment… you have to join Judgment for an indefinite amount of time."

I-Indefinite amount of time?! My legs suddenly lost its strength as I was brought down into a kneeling position, lamenting my latest misfortune.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sorry about that. It turned out to be quite a disaster."

I apologized to Mi-chan for what happened at the arcade center. Who would've thought that Yomikawa-sensei would suddenly barge in like that?! Thanks to that, our time in the arcade is ruined. Not only that, I also received a punishment from her. From a bad start, to a great day then suddenly becoming bad again... my day today sure is like a see-saw.

"It's quite alright~, I'm actually amused at you and your sensei's interactions together~"

Ah, Mi-chan... so understanding! I doubt other girls would be that understanding if their date is ruined like that... I'm really lucky that she is my first date.

She then held my hand as she used my shoulder to rest her head. I felt my face grew hot as I noticed what a stranger would think if they saw us in that position... From their angle, we look like a couple. Damn! And to think that this is only temporary... I could hardly held back my tears when I imagined that thought. And to think Mi-chan would always do this if she ever found a boyfriend... The more that information sunk in, the more jealous I got. I will curse her future boyfriend into oblivion! Shit! I'm really jealous of the guy who could make Mi-chan his!

"Ise, do you think that I should tell her?" She suddenly said aloud, surprising me and effectively stopping my train of thoughts.

"Tell her what?" I asked her confused on what she was going on about.

"About... her. Dolly. And Project Radio Noise..." She said with a grim expression on her face.

My breath almost stopped from that. Mi-chan telling Misaka about Dolly and that accursed Project? I knew those subjects was a very sensitive subject for her, and it's even more amazing that she managed to share it with me. And to think that she would be willing to share it with Misaka...

"What were you thinking, Mi-chan? How did you came about to this trail of thought?" I looked at her with no other feelings mixed except for concern. I may be a pervert, but I could cast it aside when the time is serious, like now.

"It's because..." She seemed to avert her eyes from me. "I saw a Sister on the day before you asked me to come with you..."

Sister? You mean...

" Yes, a clone of Misaka-san. Ise, what should I do? Should I tell her? But even I don't know what would she do if ever she found out about it. You know I can't read her mind..." I stopped her mid way. I knew she was hesitating. Even though Misaka didn't know about it, Mi-chan considered her a friend/rival. Or even a close friend. But still...

"If you tell her that, she will delve down the darkness of this city. And you don't want that right? The darkness of this city is contagious. You, Kami-yan, Tsuchimikado, Aogami, and I... have all experienced on what the darkness of this city is capable of. Do you wish to inflict the same pain on Misaka too? Even though it is not fair for you, I or even any other person who have experienced the darkness of this city, we must endure it and do not let more people delve down to it. They deserve to be living in peace in the light side... Don't you think so?"

I seemed to put her at ease since she was now smiling.

"If ever Misaka founds out about it, then we should help her in every way we could. And then you could tell her everything... Is it enough for a compromise then?"

There was silence after I made my little speech, but it was soon broken by Mi-chan who chuckled at my expense.

"Touma-kun seemed to be rubbing off on you, Ise~"

"You think so?" Heh... not only in misfortune but in speeches too? I don't seem to like that though...

It was then that Mi-chan gave me a swift kiss on my left cheek. Huh, What?!

"Thank you Ise, for everything! See you tomorrow~" She said as she immediately left without looking back while I'm still dumbfounded on what had just transpired.

**A/N: I felt that somehow there's something missing so I edited it and added a few lines.**

**As always, Read and review~. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Got a lot of free time, so I spent it making this. Hope you guys like it~.**

**For the flashback: I got it planned, and it will appear sometime soon. So better watch out for it xD**

**As always read and review~.**

Chapter 5

As soon as my bed was within range, I immediately fell on my bed as this day got me real tired, and I got a lot on my mind...

I leaned on my bed as looked at my room ceiling. This day is just full of surprises.

Judgment, Dual-Skill and that accursed project... Those are some of the things I'm currently thinking about.

Judgment, a student-based disciplinary committee. Like Anti-Skill, Judgment is tasked to maintain peace-and-order within the city. It's look like a student-based police force. Hell, they can even arrest people and detain them. Though, Anti-Skill still has the final say on these matters.

The primary duty of Judgment is that they are tasked to catch delinquents who are misusing their powers along with other other offenders to keep students safe. All in all, it is a good group. Though, I really don't know if they actually pay the student volunteers... and besides, Judgment members are always in high-risk due to the dangers involved. If I could, I would rather not join, but since this is a punishment, well I just have to accept that fact. Such misfortune... if only the branch office where I would be assigned were full of girls...

Dual-Skill... I actually dunno about that. From what I've heard, Dual-Skill is one of Academy City's top researches. An esper's brain, according to Komoe-sensei, cannot handle more than one ability and such deemed it to be theoretically impossible. That doesn't stop the researchers and scientists from going at it, though.

If that skill is said to be impossible, then how did they deem that I have more than one ability? As far as I know, I only have one...

Wait a minute, Yomikawa-sensei said that _somehow_ the system scans that day detected that abiility... 'Boosted Gear', is it? How come I possessed it then?! What is the trigger for it to activate? How did the System Scans detected it? As far as I know... there were no other 'Boosted Gear' users out there except for, apparently, me. Or somehow, this ability already spawned before me and it's users are extremely rare... Maybe that's it.

But still, what is this 'Boosted Gear' anyways? I don't even remember using any other ability except for my usual one...

I immediately used a face-palm.

Of course, I can't remember because I lost consciousness! There were a lot of times in the past where I lost consciousness when facing certain dangerous situations. Didn't Yomikawa-sensei said that I blew up an entire field? I practically don't remember any of it, so it's a really big possibility that I lost consciousness, and that triggered 'Boosted Gear' to come out. Kami-yan, Mi-chan and the others have seen me do something like that, I didn't know that's my second ability though.

But still, it's an ability. How could it even control my body?! An ability is just an extension of the body... and the body is under the control of the mind. So, if the mind is cut off, then the ability wouldn't work either. Unless, its a passive thing like mine, Tsuchimikado's and Kami-yan's... This 'Boosted Gear' is a very peculiar ability, all right. How could it even move without my consent...? Is it really an ability? Or is it something different, and was just classified as one?

If that is the case, then what is it really? I don't even have the slightest clue...

_[I just wanted to introduce myself to you. After all, if the jailer didn't visit his prisoner, it would greatly bother him.]_

I held my face with my hand. It was just a dream... There is no way a dragon would be sealed inside me... There's just no fucking way! It was only a dream... Only a dream... A dragon sealed inside me, who takeovers my body when facing certain dangerous situations...

However, if you look at it from that perspective, then it all made perfect sense.

That weird dream, the sudden blackouts, and the 'Boosted Gear'. It all points towards that dragon. Even in the smallest chance that it is true, it only raises more questions. How did it get sealed inside me? And why me? What does it mean for my future? Does Academy City know about the dragon? How did the System Scans detect it in the first place?

Argh! My head is bursting with questions! Everytime I answered one, more questions then pop out!

Then there's still that accursed project, Project Radio Noise.

Just hearing this project makes my blood boil. It is a project/experiment aimed to produce clones of the #3 esper of Academy City, Misaka Mikoto. Even though I didn't know all of the details on how those blasted scientists and researchers got their hands on Misaka's DNA, judging by Misaka's character, she isn't the type to give it to those bastards if she knew what entails on that project. The only conclusion I could give is that, she was tricked into it.

But when? And how? If I remember it correctly, Misaka started out as a level 1. So how did they know that she will soon reach level 5? The project started out years ago… back when we are still on our elementary school days, and started to mass-produce the clones back in our middle school days.

Mi-chan's involvement in this project is an indirect one. She was just a level 3 back then… and her abilities as a telepath were still being developed by a research lab that was, ironically, one of the labs that was also involved in that project. Ah, she was still an anti-social and a shut-in girl back then…

There, she came across a middle-school aged girl named Dolly. Due to some inconsistencies in her body, she actually needed machines that were attached to her body in order to live. Because of Dolly's personality, she became Mi-chan's first friend. They spent their time playing together, sleeping together and any other things that best friends do. She told me all of that, and then the hard truth about Dolly.

Dolly was called the 'prototype' by the scientists and researchers, the first clone of Misaka Mikoto. Apparently, they were testing on how long a clone will live until the body deteriorates. And when they left her to die, Mi-chan snapped.

*Crunch* *Crunch*

Hmm? I heard something moving on my closet balcony. I immediately pulled my body and stood up. What is it? Is it a burglar? No, it's impossible. Even though this dorm is pretty old, it still had Academy City's tech installed in it, and Academy City's technology surpasses the technology found outside by a landslide of 20-30 years ahead. So by the outsiders' standards, the anti-theft tech installed here is very advanced. There is no real way that a burglar could enter the dorms… unless it's an electromaster.

I slowly walked towards my balcony while leaning on the floor. I made a few noises while walking but not loud enough to actually alert somebody. When I positioned myself beside the glass door, I held my breath as I awaited the perfect chance since the figure beyond the balcony is still moving. When the figure apparently calmed down, I took it as the perfect chance.

In a flash, I immediately opened the balcony and immediately jumped on the figure in front of me. The figure didn't move due to shock as my hands actually caught him and was floored down along with me.

When we were both down, I immediately stood up and immediately got hold of the figures arms and pinned myself to him as to not let him escape. But I noticed one thing. When I actually touched the figure's slender arm, it felt soft, smooth even. When I pinned him down, the body of the figure is small, like a child's, yet it is soft. Who is this guy that I'm pinning down?

My question is answered when I took a good look at the figure I'm pinning down.

The figure have long silky black hair, grey eyes, an innocent-face that looks devoid of any emotion, and… are those pointed ears? And the figure's clothes… gothic Lolita?

Summarized, the figure I'm holding down is not a burglar or even a guy but…

"A Loli?!"

A Loli was found on my balcony! What is that supposed to mean?! Is this an encounter?!

"I, let me go."

When I heard the loli speak I immediately released my grip on her. Wait. Why did I release my hold on her? She could escape!

But it turned out that I didn't have to do that, since she's just standing there, staring at me.

"Um…" I don't what to say. She's just looking at me with those unexpressive eyes of hers. "How did you arrive here?"

"I, jumped."

Jumped?! What the hell?! This room is on the 5th floor!

"Er…" Not really believing this loli in front of me, I decided to ask the next question. "Why did you come here?"

"I, felt Ddraig's aura."

Ddraig? Who's even that guy?! I don't know any guy named Ddraig! And what's this thing about aura? Are you just trolling me?!

…

Is what I would like to say to this loli, but I know I can't. She's just a kid, and a cute one too.

…

…

Silence ensued for the next couple of minutes. She's just stood there, staring at me. To be stared by a cute girl, I should be happy. But this loli, she just creeps me out. Why is she staring at me like that?! I then looked at my watch.

8:30 PM

"Yosh!" I said as I stood up. Being a good citizen that I am, I will accompany this… weird loli back to her parents… or maybe the facility she's staying at. She could be a child error, after all.

"So, where do you live? I'll accompany you back. Curfew will set on a few hours and your parents or guardian might be worried about you." I said to her while trying my best to look like a good and reliable guy.

Though, that seemed to have no effect as this loli just keeps staring at me.

"I, have no place to return to."

I actually raised my eyebrows at that. No place to return to? All of the orphans or child errors in Academy City are well taken care of. In fact, many orphans all-around Japan who have no place to return to, abused, neglected or orphaned by their parents are being taken care of Academy City. And if you take that information into account, one could say that the scenario this loli says is practically impossible.

What kind of situation I was put into?!

"So... what's your name? Maybe it would help if you say your name?" I said out of the blue. I really don't know why she said that she had no place to return to, but I still think that she had somehow a guardian with her. Not only that, Academy City had a database of all its residents and visitors so by just getting a query out of it, maybe I could trace where did she really came from?

The loli in front of me tilted her head cutely. Oh, she's cute~... Wait! I'm not a lolicon!

"...Ophis. My name is Ophis."

Ophis? What a weird name...

"So Ophis...chan, right? Wait a minute, I have to make a call."

I flipped open my phone and dialled the Judgment hot-line number. In these kind of cases, Judgment would probably be the best option. A ring was heard, and then the automated voice was heard.

"Welcome to Judgment Hot-line Services. If you want instructions in-"

I cut it off and pressed 2. I know that stuff already.

"If you wanted to know the latest policies implemented-"

I cut it off again and pressed 3. The voice is kind of annoying and I actually knew what button to press, so why bother?

"Please wait while we connect you to a Judgment representative." The voice was now shut dead and a song from one of the newest singing sensation here in Academy City, and also in Japan, Meigo Arisa, was heard. It was really good, like I was really refreshed from just hearing it. What is the name of this song again? It certainly sounds something like "Pegasus" or something similar to that.

Then the song was cut off and a childish female voice was heard from the phone.

"Hello, this is Uiharu Kazari of Judgment Branch 177. How may I help you?"

"Well..." I started off. "I've got this girl with me, and she seemed... lost. So I kinda called you guys, because I wanted to know where she lives."

"Um... okay! Do you have her name, sir?"

"Hmm... She only said that her name is Ophis."

"Ophis...? Could you please hold on for a minute?"

"Uhhh.. sure."

So did this mean that Judgment has to work on nights too? What a serious pain in the ass this punishment Yomikawa-sensei gave me. It will really take of all of my free time. Not only that, I also have to attend the summer classes which would start tomorrow. Such misfortune I am encountering right now. I started to feel more sympathetic with Kami-yan now, who I know faces a lot worse kinds of misfortune.

"There is only one record of a child named Ophis here. Does she have long black hair, grey eyes and about 8-10 years of age?" She asked me.

I looked at Ophis-chan in front of me who was still staring at me. Well she definitely filled the description the Judgment representative gave.

"Yes, she does."

"Great!" She sounded cheerful. "Well, according to the her records in the database, she lives on District 7, road #36, block #10 lot #69." That's sounds familiar... wait, isn't that the address of our dorm?!

"And her guardian is named Hyoudou Issei, who stays at the same place with room number #507."

...

...

Say what now?!

"Excuse me Uiharu-san, but you probably are mistaken." I answered her politely. "It's impossible for me, to be her guardian, since this is the first time I saw her! Maybe did you just misread the address and the guardian?"

I really hope that she just misread the records! And surely the records themselves are wrong! This is the first time I'm meeting this loli and yet, I was already her guardian? Who entered those values in the database anyway?

"I'm sorry, Hyoudou-san, but that is what is entered on the records. It seems unbelievable for me that you were registered as her guardian yet you say that this is the first time you've met her." She explained her stand. This couldn't be good. "As it is stated here in her records that you were her guardian, even if you say otherwise, you are her legal guardian. So please take care of her well, Hyoudou-san."

My jaw dropped from that statement. I can't believe it! I now have a loli living with me! In other circumstances, I may have been thrilled but this time is not that. What should I do?! I barely have any money to sustain myself and yet a freeloader comes by! Uwwoooh! This is not fair! Kami-yan's luck really got stuck to me! Nuoooo!

"Are there any more concerns, Hyoudou-san?"

...

"No... I don't have any more." I said lamenting my defeat.

"Good luck Hyoudou-san, and thank you for calling Judgment."

And with that the call ended.

"I, want popcorn." Ophis-chan suddenly said as her stomach growled.

Shit. What would I do now? I don't even know how to cook! I can feel a headache coming not only from my head, but also on my wallet. I really, REALLY need to get a new source of income or else I will go bankrupt at this rate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pitch black...

That's the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. I tried to look around for something to see, but there is none. This place is nothing but a black and empty void. I tried to move my left arm to grasp something, but there is none. Nothing but thin air. I then tried to move my feet but it seems that I have no platform to stand to, it leaves me the impression that I was floating in this dark space.

…

Wait... I'm floating?!

I looked at my feet. My foot were arched downwards since I don't have any means of standing on. So I'm really floating... But what's that got to do with anything?! And where am I? What kind of a place is this anyway?! And worst of it, I can't stand this deafening silence!

[You really have no patience. You brat.]

A booming low voice was emanated through out this dark space. This voice... Could it be...?

[Yes, it is me.]

A flame suddenly burst out to my right side as if it appeared out of nowhere. Well, it really appeared out of nowhere. I watched as the flames got bigger and moving around as it transformed into a silhouette of a dragon.

When the silhouette was formed, the flames remained in place, but I could feel the heat energy emanated from it. I covered my eyes with my hand when the flames suddenly shown brightly as if something is happening. When I looked at it again, I saw a familiar creature in front of me. The red dragon from my dreams... Wait, so I'm dreaming again? Is this what they call lucid dreaming?!

I regained my composure as I faced this dragon one more time. What does he want me? And who are you really?

[I am the Welsh-Dragon, Ddraig. Hyoudou Issei, I'm the being that was sealed in your left arm.]

Sealed...? And Ddraig? When and where did I have heard that name before? It sounds familiar...

[Not to surprising, considering the Dragon-God himself(or is it herself?) said my name to you.]

"Dragon-God... Are you crazy?" I voiced out my thoughts in this. "Dragon's aren't real! They're just mythological creatures!"

[Then what am I, human? Chopped liver?]

This is a dream, right? Anything could happen inside a dream! You're just a fragment of my imagination!

[Point taken.] He nodded, acknowledging my statement.

[You thought about it earlier... and you are correct. I am the being that took over your body many times before.]

Something inside me snapped when this guy said that.

"So, are you saying it's all your fault?! It's all of your fault why I am experiencing this kind of misfortune?! That you are responsible for landing me in Judgment, and the possibility that I have to pay for the damages that YOU caused?!"

[I-It can't be helped.] The dragon replied nervously.

What do you mean it can't be helped?! This is all your fault, dammit! Why do I have to suffer in the things I haven't done? Tears are freely falling down from my eyes because of this injustice!

[So... are you acknowledging me now?]

Of course I am! It's all your fault that this is happening to me... I'll tell Yomikawa-sensei that it is your fault and not mine, so I don't have to join Judgment!

[And you think she'll believe you? Are you an idiot?! You even took some time to acknowledge my being. You think other people would believe you?]

I... I didn't think about that actually. "Sorry, Ddraig-sama. But at least you could put on some compensation for it! Like... don't take over my body?"

[You're asking me for a contract, then?]

A contract? Why contract though? It sounds like I'm going to be in a deal with a devil.

[Let's make a deal then. I won't take over your body, and you get to control some of my powers. Boosted Gear is technically yours, after all.]

Boosted Gear... now I remember! "What is this Boosted Gear? Yomikawa-sensei had said something like that, is it an ability?"

[Technically, it is an ability. Boosted Gear, is one of the 14 Longinus, an ability made by God to kill Gods.]

…

My jaw dropped at that statement.

"An ability to kill Gods! Wait... there's really a God? And other Gods as well?! Is this some kind of a joke?!"

[The world is a much bigger place than you originally conceived, Hyoudou Issei. There are people out there that have abilities that are very different to the ones created in this place. There are even others who follow different sets of laws than you are.]

My mind flew back a few days ago... Could it be... them?!

[Yes, I'm talking about the magicians.]

Magicians... that term suddenly flew back to my mind. I can't believe I forgot about them, and their abilities sure are different from ours. Their world is different from us. And if magic exists, so must be God and other creatures like Dragons or maybe even vampires... What a blunder that I didn't notice the connection between them. But still, how did I acquire such an amazing-sounding power?

[Unlike the nature-created ability users, or you might call them "Gemstones" in your case, Longinus abilities transfer from one person to another when the previous holder of it died. It just so happened that the ability was passed to you.]

All happened by chance then? So how do I activate it without you trying to take over?

[As I said earlier, I won't take over your body anymore. Instead, you have to master to use the Boosted Gear and I will be your partner in the upcoming battles. That's all I ask.]

"So, Ddraig isn't it?" I said to the dragon before me. Thanks to this guy, I had a vague understanding on what kind of situation I am really in. And partners, huh... I much prefer that than suddenly taking over my body. "I accept the contract! Please take care of me in the future... partner!"

[And me as well... partner.]

As soon as we have exchanged our words, a large red aura suddenly formed from my left hand, and it slowly encases my whole left arm and trying to form a silhouette of a gauntlet. The aura slowly trickled down to my fingers and slowly enveloped it and then became something like claws. It also enveloped the rest of my arm and the aura took the form of some gauntlet that looked eerily liked a dragon's arm. Then there's also some sort of jewel that formed in the back part of my left hand. I also thought the aura would envelop all of my body but it's only on my left arm. There was a bright light, and I forced to close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again, my left arm looked like a red dragon's arm.

"So... what the hell is this?"

[It's Boosted Gear. It now appeared because of our mutual understanding]

Wow... It looked like an item super heroes used in battles!

This is… actually pretty cool! It looks very realistic and almost looks like a cosplay item!

I tried to inspect the Boosted Gear's fine details when the whole place around me shook violently. I never have felt a quake as strong as this. Even if I am just floating, I'm sure if this kind of earthquake would hit the city… I shuddered just thinking about it.

Ddraig looked upwards and appeared to be looking for something… Afterwards, he just gave a sigh.

[Looks like my time is up.]

As soon as I heard that, my vision suddenly became hazy. It's as if I'm being pulled by something. Gh! What the hell is this?! I tried to resist it as it was no avail. I tried to reach out to the dragon before me, but he just stood there. It was on that point that I blacked out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! OR ELSE I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!]

I opened my eyes as soon as my moe alarm clock, which is set to yandere by the way, wakes me up.

I lifted my upper body up and wiped the sweat off my forehead. It's still morning, and yet it's already so hot. And to think my dream is stranger than usual…

Wait…

Is it really just a dream? Or is it something more? I get the feeling that somehow, my body had experienced some changes that I haven't noticed.

…

Well, there's no point in thinking about it! I got a busy day ahead of me! I have to go meet Komoe-sensei regarding my schedule for the summer classes, meet Yomikawa-sensei for the signing of my Judgment papers, then actually go to the Judgment Branch office where I would be assigned to, meet the members, then go to the training grounds for some training and to the Judgment HQ to finalize my membership.

…

Just thinking about the day ahead of me makes me want to crawl into my bed and sleep again…

…

But unfortunately, I can't afford to. Who knows what Yomikawa-sensei would do to me?!

Making up my mind, I got out of the bed to reheat some of my leftover food from last night. Last night was really a disaster, I never knew that little loli girl could eat that much…

…

Shit.

I forgot about Ophis-chan! Shit, shit, shit! I couldn't just leave her in the house could I?! And worse, she'll eat all of my stock food that could last the poor me for a couple of weeks. Where is she by the way?

I immediately put on a shirt as I went to search my dorm room for her…

…which is not needed as she is still on my sofa, playing Pokémon on my DS.

"Hey Ophis-chan, good morning." I greeted her. Man, she's really looked like a living doll~ She's really cute~.

"…Good morning." She replied nonchalantly as she still plays with my DS.

I'm still wondering on how Ophis-chan came under my care. It's not like I don't like her or nothing but I'm just surprised. Is there some kind of force actually watches our every move out there? If that's true, then that's a scary thought…

However, my thoughts were cut off when I actually saw my refrigerator open. I immediately rushed to my fridge.

I couldn't believe it….

Almost all of my stocked food was gone. I… I… I…

"OOOOPPPHHHIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

**A/N: I added Ophis way ahead of schedule, but something came up that enabled me to add Ophis early on. Haha, hope you guys like it~.**

**Just read and review... xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, thanks to all of you guys who read my story. 5000 views~! Big thanks to all of you guys! Not so much to say as I don't know how to express how happy I am. :) Anyways, Chapter 6! I'm not pretty sure that i did justice on the ending but oh well~ I hope you guys enjoyed it. By the way, NT10 is awesome! and the Hunter x Hunter manga had just returned from hiatus... wow I sure miss that manga. **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 6! Read and Review as always~**

Chapter 6

It was almost 3 days since I was roped into Judgment by Yomikawa-sensei and even though I kinda objected in joining at first, I think it's safe to say that I'm now glad that I joined. Why? First of all, Judgment members are getting PAID for their work! Yes, it's true! I was really glad when I found about it because my 'funds' are almost at their critical level because of a certain loli freeloader that due to some strange circumstances, is living with me now.

If Yomikawa-sensei hadn't punished me into joining Judgment, I would probably be with Aogami Pierce in his 'work', which is to say, wear a costume of a certain frog mascot for parties and for the promotion of that certain frog mascot within the city. For that I'm thankful of it. Me, thanking Yomikawa-sensei… I never thought it would happen.

Next is the Judgment branch I am assigned to, Judgment branch 177. Can you believe that all of its members are all FEMALE?! I can't believe that my luck would be good for me! And it's really good since one of them have a huge pair of oppai! If only I could hold them with my hands, rub them, fondle them and suck them… It would really be the best! Oh, Konori-san… would you let me touch your oppai?

…

I immediately cut off that thought. No matter how gorgeous Konori-san's oppai is, I have to hide it under the guise of professionalism! Yes, professionalism is the best! If I could show Konori-san my professionalism, maybe she would fall in love with me?! If she did, she certainly let me touch her oppai! It would be great if it would come true…

…

…

…No, no, no. I have to stop thinking about oppai. What would happen if the criminal I would be arresting had big oppai?! It would be a big blunder… and Konori-san would be very mad at me and probably won't let me touch her oppai…

…

…Stop thinking about the oppai, dammit!

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts about oppai, but it always came back to me. Konori-san's oppai, Yomikawa-sensei's oppai, Fukiyose's oppai, Kumokawa-senpai's oppai, Mi-chan's oppai, Kanzaki-san's oppai… Argh! Why I can't get rid of them oppai thoughts?!

[Your head is full of those kinds of things, as always.] A familiar voice inside my head suddenly spoke.

Ah, Ddraig! Can you help me get rid of those lecherous thoughts of mine away?

[We had a deal remember? I can't get rid of your thoughts this time. Besides, it will come back anyway so it's better not to get rid of them.]

What if I get distracted by oppai during a fight?!

[It's your problem if you can't control yourself. Though… I would suggest meditation, if you really don't want to be distracted. It would certainly help you clear your mind during a fight.]

Ah! Thanks for the tip Ddraig! Yosh! I'll start doing my meditation later at night!

"Mommy, look at that onii-chan, he's speaking with his left hand!" A childish voice broke me out of my thoughts... eh what?!

"Don't look at him, Shido-chan. Let's just go away from that crazy kid."

"Yes, kaa-chan!"

It was then that I noticed the weird looks the people around me were giving. Does this mean I'm speaking aloud all this time?! I felt embarrassed and walked away as fast as I could. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

In the past 3 days, I was involved in training, training and more training. Usually, Judgment volunteers have to be trained for a month in various Judgment protocols and duties. But since Yomikawa-sensei roped me into this, she personally handled all of my training... and crammed it in 3 days. It was hell.

"_Since other Anti-Skill couldn't be bothered and I was the one who roped you into it, it would be the best if I handled your training. And the plan is to cram it in three days! So to start, we'll measure your physical capabilities! You'll run for 20 kilometers at top speed! Then after that, 300 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, 200 pull-ups and after that 10 laps around the area! Now go!"_

I can still feel my muscles ache at the mere memory of it. If it weren't for my primary ability, I would be as good as dead by now. Then after that hellish physical training, came the hellish protocol studying. Damn and Yomikawa-sensei expected me to remember all of those 15 handbooks about Judgment duties and responsibilities in just 5 hours! I'm actually surprised that my brain could actually soak it up and actually remember it. Then after that is the hellish live combat practice. Though it wasn't as hard as those two hells that I experienced, it's still hell. I had to fight off ten Judgment members! Ten of them! And that is not counting the Anti-Skills that suddenly participated in the match! It was only a miracle that I managed to survive. If only I didn't let Yomikawa-sensei lure me in using my dream like that…

_*Flashback*_

"_This practice is a simulation of a terrorist attack-jan! Your mission is to infiltrate the terrorist base and knock out all of the terrorists inside. If one manages to escape then the simulation is a failure. I don't care how you did it, or any other tricks you might have under your sleeve, but you have to achieve the mission objectives and under the time limit which is 2 hours. You got that-jan?"_

_I nodded as I try to understand this simulation practice. Why Yomikawa-sensei did give me this kind of simulation when other Judgment volunteers didn't undergo this kind of training?!_

"_This is the simulation decided for you after considering the abilities you have. Even though you can't control your 'Boosted Gear' at will, your 'Body Guts' is something essential to Judgment and Anti-Skill duties-jan. Your incredible toughness and stamina is a big boon to us, that's why I decided to bring you into Judgment. And if you manage to control your 'Boosted Gear', I'm pretty sure you'll be one of the most important and one of the strongest espers to join Judgment-jan."_

_I knew there was something that she was implying in that sentence... but what?_

"_Who knows? Maybe if you are now with Judgment, you could probably attract more girls now."_

_My mind went blank when I heard that last part._

"_A-Attract more girls?!" I said, not really believing that part._

"_Of course-jan. There are a lot of girls out there who like strong and responsible guys... maybe, just a maybe, you would be flocked with girls if you established yourself to be a strong Judgment member, despite just being a level 0."_

_If what Yomikawa-sensei said is true… then if I became a fully-pledged Judgment member, then it is one stepping closer in becoming the Harem King?! _

"_Yosh! I'll past this test Yomikawa-sensei! And I'm going to become the Harem King!" I shouted in glee at the prospect._

_*Flashback*_

Well, it wasn't all that bad. I had actually gained a lot of experience in that simulation, so I pretty much know now what to do if that situation ever comes… which is highly unlikely since Academy City is pretty paranoid about security. Not to mention, the technological advantage this city had… it's pretty much impossible. But you never know what might happen…

Oh yeah. I also managed to get the 'Boosted Gear' during that exercise. Usually, Ddraig says, that the past users of the 'Boosted Gear' require increased pure emotions or the desire to achieve or do something, like saving a friend or something similar. I am the only exception in my case since I managed to summon 'Boosted Gear' during my childhood, which I couldn't remember as Ddraig took over my body during that time.

It was also worth noting that I started out as 'Boosted Gear' and not the first stage called 'Twice Critical'. Ddraig also explained that since I went under some 'changes' in my natural psych and body due to the Esper Development Curriculum, it boosted my natural power forcing the ability to manifest at the 'second stage' or the 'Boosted Gear' itself.

Now that I think about it, there might be other forms in the 'Boosted Gear' that could be called 'third stage' or even a 'fourth stage'! Oh, and maybe the 'ultimate form' also exists as well!

[Saying that it is the 'ultimate form' is highly unlikely.]

What are you saying? So it really exists? The 'ultimate form'?! I can't wait to reach that form!

[The 'ultimate form' you're speaking of is called Balance Break.]

Balance Break… sounds like a fitting name for the ultimate form!

[I should tell you. Balance Break is very difficult to obtain.] Ddraig suddenly sounded serious. [You have to master the Boosted Gear to a certain degree and then you have to obtain that 'something' to be able to ascend and to obtain Balance Breaker.]

Then what is that 'something' you're speaking of?

[I really don't know. It varies with every user. You'll just have to find out when the time comes.]

I see… so I don't have to worry about it yet.

[That's right. It's too early for you. Though, it won't be too bad if you pursue it. It would give you an edge over the 'white one'.]

White one?

I asked Ddraig, but he didn't answer me.

Oh well, I'll worry about this white one later. Besides, I have to get Ophis-chan at my dorm to come with me. I couldn't let her stay at my dorm alone after that fiasco where she almost ate my stocked food. It was just luck that somehow, or rather, someone transferred a lot of cash on my account. I don't know who the guy is or what is his motive was, but it certainly helped me out of a tight situation. Whoever he/she is, I'm very thankful for it. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

"Yo, Konori-san. Where are the others?" I said as I looked around the office. I don't see anyone except Konori-san, who is kinda deep with whatever she was doing with the laptop.

"Oh. They all went to see Uiharu's new roommate, Hyoudou-kun. I've heard that she was from the 19th district." Konori-san replied as she drank her milk.

"Oh… and to think it's my first day too…" I said sounding disappointed. Well, I'm really disappointed. I didn't think that my first day would be like this… I honestly thought that my first day would be an instant action ever since Yomikawa-sensei put me in that hellish training program. But hey, I'm not complaining. Besides, I got to see Konori-san and her oppai!

"…Your face is funny, Ise." Ophis-chan said as she played with my DS. Could you comment on something other than my face?!

"I do not understand why you make that face every time you see a big-breasted woman."

Oi! You're making me lose face here! Are you forgetting that I am the one feeding you?! Do you want me not to feed you?! And besides, how long are you playing with my DS?!

"I've been playing for 10 hours." She said to me with sparkling eyes. What's with the look of confidence?! It isn't something to be proud of!

I can only smile nervously at this kinda awkward situation. Hopefully, Konori-san took it all as a joke and dismissed it like the joke it is. I looked at Konori-san and she seemed to be laughing at us. Oh no! Did she take it seriously?! Did she now think of me as a good-for-nothing pervert?! My life is over… Tears suddenly fell out from my eyes because of this development!

"No, you're overreacting again Hyoudou-kun." She said as she stifled some of her giggles. "I just found the two of you funny. Besides" She continued as she stretched her arms. Oh… the oppai jiggled with her movement. It might not be very noticeable, but nothing escapes my eyes! "I really need a break from all of this research."

I stopped there. Research?

"What are you researching, Konori-san?" I said as I approached her to look at the laptop.

"Well, you weren't there earlier because it's your first day today, but all Judgment members and Anti-Skill are called because of the increase of these 'Poltergeist' Incidents. Basically," She then pointed at the screen of the laptop. "I'm researching on what is the cause of these incidents. There is something that Therestina-san of the MAR Institute said during the meeting that disturbs me." She said as she put on a thinking pose.

I then blinked at the sound of a familiar name… MAR? I knew I've heard about that somewhere…

…

…Right, from Tsuchimikado!

"MAR Institute is the special research institute that researches on the Poltergeist Incidents, right?" I said, surprising her. Maybe she thought that I had no current knowledge about these incidents.

"So you knew that much? The rumors sure are spreading quickly…"

"Rumors, Konori-san? What are you talking about?" I said confused. I really don't know about the rumors of the incident. Hell, I just found out that there are rumors about it!

"Huh?" She said to me with a confused look on her face. Oh that's so cute~. "But how did you know about the Poltergeist and the MAR?"

Ah… "Well, my friend is an information broker. Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue that he shared that info to me. And all of his information he had are all genuine. I've even heard that some of the Academy City's board of directors come to him and offer him money in exchange for some vital information that he knew." That's how he manages to send Maika-chan to Ryouran despite the large sum of money needed for the academy despite the fact that he is a Level 0 like me and Kami-yan. The only thing that bothers me somewhat is how he managed to acquire such vital information. Maybe he's an undercover double-triple agent from many factions inside this city?

…

…Meh, that's kind of impossible. You have to be very cunning and very good at anticipating the moves of the organization to be able to manipulate them to your will. Which, I would admit, Tsuchimikado could do, but I'm pretty sure he is not.

"I see. Maybe he would be interested to sell some information to Judgment and Anti-Skill as well?" Konori-san asked me. Well, what should I say? Even I didn't know how Tsuchimikado makes his deals, and I don't know how much that information is sold.

"Sorry Konori-san, I don't know how much he knows. And besides," I shrugged. "it would cost you greatly. I mean, information like that could cost hundred of thousands, or even millions of yen! I still think it would be better to search the internet for it."

Well, that's what I think. It would better to search the net for it. Who knows? Maybe you would find it there eventually than to pay a hundred thousand yen…

"Hmm… if that's the case, then maybe I should continue my search." She said and suddenly had a look of surprise on her face as she remembered something. "And oh, there's a firework festival nearby. Maybe you are interested in going? Shirai-san and the others will be going there as well. You could also bring Ophis-chan and your friends in the festival."

Fireworks Festival?! I didn't know such festival existed here in Academy City…

"The advertisement isn't really that good, but it's still popular and a lot of people are going there every year. I'm surprised that you didn't know about it."

Well, to be fair, a lot of things had happened during this past few days. Maybe I did know about it, but slipped out of my mind. But still…

"Are you sure you don't want any help? I mean…"

"No thanks." She cut me off in mid-sentence. "Your training, instead of a month, is cramped into 3 days right? You could very well use the rest. Don't worry." She winked at me. "I could do this myself. So go on, and have fun!"

I didn't know Konori-san was this concerned about my well-being… Beautiful, sexy and kind senpai in Judgment, I couldn't ask for a better senpai!

"Thanks, Konori-san! Just take it easy alright? Come, Ophis-chan!" I said as I pulled her by her arm. "Let's go to the fireworks festival. There are lots of foods in sale there!"

"…Food…" She said as she looked at me with sparkling eyes even though her face is still impassive. Well, that's kind of cute~.

"Let's go." She suddenly said as she ran outside. I was left there scratching my head.

"Oh man, I just hope she doesn't get lost…" I said as I followed her out of the office, and eventually the building. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

"Yo, Kami-yan. Doing something?"

"Well, I have to finish my summer homework. Why?"

"Oh? But I was gonna invite you to go to a fireworks festival. It would certainly help you in discovering more of Academy City. Besides, the summer homework is still due September. You still have…" I counted the remaining days of the month. "3 weeks to finish that."

"Festival? Well, sorry but with my luck going around... I won't be able to..."

"Festival?! There's food there right, Touma?"

Is that Index's voice?!

"No Index! There's no food at the festival and Oi, don't look at me like that... Gah! Don't show the teeth the teeth! Don't bite me! Don't bite me! GAAAAAHHHH! Fukou-daaaaa!"

I can only imagine what is going on at their place. Must be hard... It was times like this that I appreciate NOT having Kami-yan's luck.

"I… I mean, me and Index, will go with you." His voice sounded defeated.

"Great! So we'll meet up at the riverside by 6. You know, near my Judgment Branch Office."

"Just give me… a few minutes alright. I… I mean, me and Index will have to be ready. Ahahaha!"

With that, I ended the call.

I was in the restaurant with Ophis-chan since we don't have anything to do yet and we're getting hungry but by just looking at Ophis-chan's appetite at work… I don't think I don't want to eat anymore…

"Oi, Ophis-chan! We still have a festival to go! At this rate my money will be finished before we could go there! Don't you wanna play some games? I'm sure you'll have fun at the festival. Just… stop eating… please?" I said while trying to imitate the 'puppy-dog eyes'. It was always effective on me, so I'm pretty sure it will be effective on Ophis-chan too!

"Don't look at me. Your face is disgusting." She said bluntly as she continued to eat her burgers.

Gah! Right in the heart! It hurts, Ophis-chan!

"Just stop eating will you?! At least leave some for me as I'm the one paying for this in the first place!" I said in indignation.

"…" She looked at the burgers and then at me. Does this mean she would stop eating now? I then noticed that a lot of people in that place were already staring at me.

"…Ok." She then stopped eating and looked solemn. By then, the same people were already glaring at me. I gulped at the sheer power of their glares which were solely focused on me. Am I surrounded by the members of a Child Abuse Protection Organization?

"_Disgusting."_

"_That guy should treat her sister better!"_

"_Don't follow his example, Shido-chan. You have to treat your sister better!"_

"_Yes, kaa-chan!"_

"_If I had an imouto as cute as her, then surely I'll give her anything she wants!"_

"Ok! Ok!" I said, giving in to the people around me. "Just eat will you?" Ophis-chan took it as a sign to eat again.

I sighed as the glares turned back to normal. What is that pressure I felt earlier?! I'll have to make sure that if I have to scold Ophis-chan, there should no people around that would guilt-trip me. Though, I'm pretty sure Kami-yan had it tougher. Index, with her appetite that rivals or maybe even best Ophis-chan's, and the sheer power of her bites… I shuddered, just thinking on a what-if situation if Index were to live with me.

"…I'm full." Ophis-chan suddenly said as she rubbed her tummy. At last, she's finished! Now the only thing left is the bill, which is the true hellish part... the part were I will part with my precious money…

"Um, waitress-san? How much is my current bill?" I asked the waitress nearest to me. Oh, the waitress sure is pretty cute~, she had a normal bust, though I think it's bigger than shown outside, the cute uniform, and the way she moves… A perfect waitress!

"Let me check on it sir… please wait for a moment." She said as she got the bills that were piled up in the before me and walked away. Oh, and look at that fine behind! Yep, it's official. I'm always going to eat here… JosePh's is it?

Then the waitress came back. Oh~ even if it's just to see the waitress, I'll definitely be back here!

"Sir, your total bill is 34,000 yen."

My thoughts were suddenly cut off. T-T-T-34,000 yen?! I incredulously looked at Ophis-chan who is now looking at the window.

"Ophis-chan?! How many did you order and ate?!"

"…A lot." She said as she looked at me. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my heart as I pulled out my wallet… It was kinda lucky for me that I actually brought 50,000 yen with me today, or else I have to wash the dishes… although this situation didn't count as lucky. Not at all. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

I was sitting on the bench near the riverside with Ophis-chan when I saw a spiky-black haired guy who wore a simple t-shirt and pants with a silver-haired nun. I only knew two guys who perfectly fit the descriptions.

"Yo Kami-yan. We're here!" I said as I waved my hand. They seemed to notice me and their faces were lit with recognition.

"Hey, Ise."

"Issei!"

"Yo. Long time no see, I guess? It's really been a while since I last saw you guys." I said as I greeted the two of them. Yep, it's really been a long time. The last time I saw these guys is where we toured some parts of Academy in the guise of familiarizing Index with the parts of Academy City, though, another reason is for Kami-yan, who by the chose not to reveal that he lost his memories, to be able to navigate himself throughout the city. Memory loss sure sucks isn't it? And I'm pretty sure that Kami-yan won't be able to recognize his parents and Otohime-chan if ever they came to visit… which is yearly by the way.

"Who's the girl with you?" Kami-yan asked me. "Although I don't think you did something perverted to her, since you're not a lolicon, but I could never be too sure if it's you."

My eyebrow twitched at those words.

"Oi! I resent that! I just found her roaming around the balcony, and by some strange circumstances… she now lives with me."

"Oh, just like how Touma found me, right Touma~?" Index suddenly said as he looked at him with sparkling eyes. Kami-yan looked aback and whispered something that I couldn't hear well but nodded at Index's words. Oh right, due to that 'incident' a while back, Kami-yan couldn't remember how he had met with Index. Though, I had a vague idea now and so is he.

"I, sense him." Ophis-chan suddenly looked alarmed as she pulled my pants to gain my attention.

"Hm? Oh… its just probably nothing. Just stay here. We'll go to the festival soon enough. Oh and you guys." I turned to Kami-yan and Index. "Let me introduce to you, this is Ophis-chan, the kid I'm looking for. Ophis-chan, this is Kamijou Touma or Kami-yan for short…"

"It's not short at all! And don't introduce me as Kami-yan!" He objected but I'll just pretend not to hear him. Meh…

"…and the silver-haired nun is Index Librorum Prohibitorum or Index for short." I looked at Index who seemed to be staring at Ophis-chan like she had seen some deity. And, Ophis-chan looked at Index with interest clearly seen on her eyes though her face still looked impassive.

"Huh? What's wrong you two?" I asked them and Index first answered me.

"Tell me, Issei. Who is this Ophis? Tell me the truth!"

What's up with you all of a sudden?!

…

…Is what I wanted to say, but after seeing the seriousness that was etched on her face, I couldn't tell her that.

"Well, truthfully I don't know. She just came in suddenly into my life and I don't know the reasons why." I answered her truthfully. Well, I just don't know how and why it happened, but it's just it and accepted it.

After hearing my answer, Index suddenly put on a thinking pose. What is just going on? I looked at Kami-yan and he seemed to be as lost as I am in this situation. Meanwhile, Ophis-chan just looked at Index with her mouth slightly arched upwards.

"It's interesting. It's my first time seeing the Index Librorum Prohibitorum of the Church of Necessarius. With Ddraig, him and the Index all gathered here, I believe the next course would be interesting as well. Just what are you planning, Silver Star? Even I couldn't understand you anymore."

Huh? What are you suddenly saying, Ophis-chan?!

"Ophis-chan?! What is going on here?! How did you recognize Index? And what's up with the Church of Necessarius and the Silver Star?"

It isn't just me that's asking the questions. Kami-yan also had some with him.

"Index…? Do you know who she really is and how did she recognized you?"

Index lowered her head as she spoke calmly. What is this strange gathering that is happening here? How did a mere introduction turned out like this?!

"I've searched the 103,000 grimoires in my head because the name Ophis sounds familiar to me. I knew I've read it so I searched for it, and what I found out is that… she is…"

Huh? Index? Who is she?

"The only entity that resembles the name 'Ophis' and her aura in the 103,000 grimoires is no other than 'Ophis', the Dragon-God, the Uroboros Dragon, and the strongest being in the world."

I couldn't just believe on what I just heard from Index's mouth.

"D-Dragon God? Are you sure that Ophis-chan here is the Dragon-God, and as you say… the strongest being in the world?!"

"I'm very sure of it, 100%!" Index said as he puffed out her chest… which is to say, none at all. Even though she's very cute and pretty in her own way, I still can't find myself to notice Index's beauty. Maybe it's because of the lack of sex appeal? Or maybe it's just I think of her as a friend that I have to protect. Though, Mi-chan is a very special case. Yes, I treat her as one of my best friends… but with a body like that?! How could you not notice it?!

…

No, no. Let's look at this situation more clearly. There is Index, the holder of the 103,000 grimoires that had the power to make someone transcend to the level of the Gods. Even though she had the knowledge of it, she however believes that she cannot do magic even if it contradicts her explanation that everyone except for the 'talented', meaning us espers, can use magic. In short, she holds her self back. If Index could somehow, discover that she could use magic, the knowledge of the grimoires could possibly taint her mind and use it to destroy the world. She's on the level of the Gods if she could use her magic coupled with the knowledge of the grimoires.

And did I mention that we somehow survived when Index turned into 'that' and used magic on us? That was one of the most unforgettable experience I had in the past 17 years of my life. To think we fought a God-level opponent that day… I shivered involuntarily as I remembered that encounter.

In short, Index is the one to be approached when it comes to magic. And if Index says that Ophis-chan, the one I'm taking care of, is the Dragon-God then…

"You're really the Dragon-God? Ophis-chan?"

Ophis-chan looked at me with those unexpressive eyes and nodded.

"Oi, oi. What's with the Dragon-God thing you're getting at? Could you explain it to me?" Kami-yan suddenly shouted as I suddenly remembered him. I guess he is feeling out of place then.

"Maa, sorry about that Kami-yan." I said as I scratched the back of my head. I then put my arm on his shoulder.

"I should explain to you about that as we go along. This is a festival, so we should enjoy instead of sulking here in a corner! So, let's go!" I said as I led the two god-level lolis, along with Kami-yan to the festival. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

"So that's the gist of it."

"You're telling me huh. I guess that 'Boosted Gear' of yours isn't just for show then. And the Dragon-God?! I feel more misfortune is sure to come our way."

"Oi. Don't include me in that lackluster luck of yours. To be honest, I should get away from you because some of your luck has transferred to me… but by just looking at them…" I said as I looked at Ophis-chan and Index, who were busy trying to scoop a goldfish. "I just feel that it's all worth it. That's all… Though, I don't really know why Ophis-chan came here in the first place."

I explained to Kami-yan the secret of the 'Boosted Gear', and the dragon sealed in my left arm. At first he couldn't believe that a dragon was sealed. Scratch that, he couldn't believe that a dragon existed in the first place, but all was explained well when I showed him the Boosted Gear and had Ddraig talk to him. I just laughed at Kami-yan's reaction and I'm very sure I could use it as a blackmail material for future use.

"And that 'Imagine Breaker' of yours… Could it be also one of the Longinus? I may be just speculating here, but your ability cannot be explained fully by Academy City… and I don't think that the magic side could fully explain it either."

"Hmm…" Kami-yan said as he looked at his right hand. The mysterious right hand of his, who could negate the supernatural, be it magic or esper abilities, be it a miracle of God, he could negate it with just a touch of his right hand… Wait a minute, miracle of God?

"Kami-yan… I think that my speculation is correct. Your 'Imagine Breaker' is a Longinus Ability." I said as the realization of it still lingers on my head. "I remember that the past you used to say that your right hand could negate even the miracles of God. If that is the case…"

"Then it might be the truth after all. Fukou-da. I guess a peaceful life would be impossible for me…" He said as he stretched his arms. "But I'm still happy that I have this. I don't really know how my past self used this ability by just listening to you, but if it's because of this ability that I had saved Index life once, and I could help people along the way… then I'm glad it chose me as its next host."

Always the optimist huh… Maybe I should learn from his example.

"Oi. Are you two the guardian of these two brats?" A rough voice suddenly interrupts our conversation. I looked at the direction of the voice and my jaw dropped in awe.

In front of me are numerous vendors of all sorts, but all of them had one thing in common, they're all food vendors. And leading the pack is a tall, muscular guy who had an imposing face and with them are the two girls we are taking care of. And both of them were eating apple candy and had a lot of merchandise with them that I could suspect that is full of food. I don't like this… I really don't like this. I looked at Kami-yan and he seemed to be more stricken than I am, especially since Index had more merchandise than Ophis-chan had bought.

"Is it them, kids?" The duo nodded as the crowd of vendors rushed towards our direction.

"Oi. Don't you dare go away, esper abilities or not! Now that we've seen you, we could track you all over the city! Now stay still!" The imposing guy who is the leader of the pack said.

"Um, what is it that you want good sir?" Kami-yan tried to flatter the leader while I face-palmed at the attempt. You're only good at girls, Kami-yan and that guy isn't your forte. In fact, he seemed to be angrier than before.

"Your little sisters owe us a lot. Especially the one that is dressed like a nun. Now you two are going to pay up for all the merchandise they took from us." He said in a stern voice that eerily sounded like Yomikawa-sensei when she's mad. I gulped in fear and in anticipation of what's coming.

"I don't think there's any way that we could escape this… right Kami-yan?"

I then noticed Kami-yan is now swiftly running away from this scene. Oi! Don't leave me here!

Without looking back, I ran at full speed into the direction Kami-yan took.

"Get back here! You have to pay!" The vendor leader shouted and the others started to chase after us. And to think that I was a Judgment member… this is going to be in my record if Konori-san or any other Judgment officers heard about this incident. Such misfortune…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! Well thanks for the views and reviews. I really appreciate on what readers have to say on my story and my writing. Criticism is allowed, though no flames please~. I made this when I was downloading Phantasy Star Online 2, and it was a staggering 14GB for an online game! I have to admit it was worth it though... :)**

**As always, read and review~.**

Chapter 7

"Are the vendors still after us?" I said to Kami-yan as he poked his head between the bushes to scout.

After a few seconds of scouting, he reared his head back.

"None of them has followed us here." He said to me as he cleaned up the leaves that were caught in his clothing.

"You know…" I started to say as he looked at me. "This wouldn't happen at all if we paid them right there and then."

He then looked at me like some kind of a ghost.

"Are you serious?! You know how many bags Index had brought with her? Do you really think I could pay for all of it?!"

It was then that I suddenly snapped. I stood up from my crouching position behind the bushes and pointed a finger at Kami-yan.

"My record in Judgment is in jeopardy here! Do you know it is supposed my first day?! How am I supposed to show my professionalism to Konori-san if I gained a violation on my first day?! How am I gonna touch her oppai at this rate?!"

The payment for the job and Konori-san's oppai are the only things that are keeping me from leaving Judgment! How could you tarnish it with your selfishness?!

"It was always oppai with you! Do you think I'd sacrifice my precious money just for you to be able to touch oppai?!"

"Hah! Like I'd only touch them! I'd also rub them, fondle them, and poke them in the nipples! I have very big hopes and dreams, unlike you who is contended with his life and a dense idiot!"

Kami-yan then also stood up as he clenched his right fist.

"You pervert! If you think that I'll let my hard-earned money go down the drain like that just to protect your 'image'… then I'm going to break that illusion of yours!"

I then made a challenging gesture as I clenched my left fist. "Let me see you try!"

We both made a fighting stance and was about to hit each other when a sudden explosion and an illumination of different colors of light in the night sky had caught my attention… and apparently, Kami-yan's as well. So it just begun…

"So it already started eh? Too bad Ophis-chan and Index weren't here…" I said as I looked at the different fireworks that decorated the sky… It was beautiful in a sense, and somehow… I feel invigorated by just looking at it.

"You know…" Kami-yan suddenly said as he looked at the fireworks with a bitter smile etched on his face. "I've always wondered how my life is before I lost my memories." I listened intently as he continued with his sudden rambling. "Starting from the day that I woke up from the hospital without a memory from the hospital… It was always, what will my previous self would do with this? What would my previous self do in this situation? How did my previous self acted? How should I greet a person my previous self had been acquainted with? It was like I had just been born as a replacement of a man who had just died…"

So that's what is going on through his mind these past few days… Well, I can't really blame him. He just acted on things based on the descriptions I gave him about his previous self.I knew he hid his condition because he didn't want to see Index cry but that's just… I mean, if he said he's memories were completely erased, he could've better help with the other guys instead of just me, Mi-chan and the old man. Though, I could see where he was coming from…

"But now…" he continued as he looked at the fireworks. "I now think that I should act as well, me." He chuckled as he said that. "Instead of thinking on what would my previous self would think and do if I ever came into a situation, I should instead think on what 'I' should do from now on. It might be easier for others to determine if something is wrong with me, but I would continue on this path. For giving me a life, I should honor him by living my life to the fullest and not under his shadow."

I continued to look at the barrage of fireworks that were continuing to decorate the night sky. I went to the railings to get a closer look at the overlooking which is near at the place we were hiding from the vendors.

"Well, that's true… I guess?" I said as Kami-yan looked at me. "However, I still think that you are still living as 'you'. I mean, whatever happened in the past is past. You did save Index and countless others in the past before you lost your memories. Looking at you and the past 'you', I really could see no difference aside from mannerisms and the some parts of your personality but that's just it. You still helped anyone who needs help in every way you can, you're still living the misfortunate life the previous 'you' had lived through and personally speaking… you're still the dense idiot I knew from back then. You are still 'you'. Whatever he did in the past, you also did them, and whatever you might do in the future, he would probably do it as well."

With this conversation we are having, I could derive one conclusion from it. Seeing fireworks makes a person remember his/her past and act emotional all over it. Amazing, isn't it? And to think I also have a knack for speeches… Kami-yan really seems to be rubbing off on me.

"Haruue-san!"

I heard a shout coming from a direction across us. I looked at that direction as I saw a short dark-brown haired who wore a white yukata who appeared to be dozing off, and was followed by two girls. The first girl wore a pink yukata had short, dark hair and had flowers on her head. No, I'm not kidding. She really had flowers on her head, and followed by her is a girl with long, dark hair on the same shade as the first one which wore a blue yukata this time.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" Kami-yan asked me as he also looked at that direction. As soon as he did that, an earthquake suddenly hit the place we are currently at. It was very surprising but I managed to grab on the railings but Kami-yan wasn't so lucky he didn't manage to also grab a hold of it. Instead he fell down on the ground… face first. Usually, I would laugh at his misfortune but now isn't the time for that.

"Kami-yan!" I shouted as I extended my arm to help Kami-yan stabilize himself in this earthquake. He then grabbed my arm and helped him lift up. When I was doing this, I noticed that the water in the river near the place of the festival isn't shaking one bit… Could it be a Poltergeist incident?!

"Gh! I have to get to where Index and Ophis are! What if they're in danger?!" Kami-yan said as he managed to hold his ground. Tch, I then looked at the girls I saw earlier and from what I could tell from here, two of them are in danger.

The one in the blue yukata seemed to hang on to the railings but the other two weren't so lucky, they huddled themselves and a lampshade near them was likely to fall off due to the strength of the Poltergeist. Tch! As a Judgment member I can't even afford to abandon them! I must save them!

"Kami-yan, can you still run even with this?" I said in a hurry, and without even waiting for his reply, I continued. "Could you go down and see if Ophis-chan and Index are alright? I need to help them!" I said to him as I looked at the direction of the girls.

Kami-yan immediately understood as he gave me a nod of understanding. "Don't worry about me. Just save them, alright?" He said as he went to the opposite of the direction I'm going to.

"No need to tell me. I will save them!" I clenched my left fist as I started to run towards the girls.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As I ran across the overlooking, even in this kind of situation, I still managed to look at the surroundings around me. This certain overlooking where I was is pretty high up, though there's still a lower portion of it right below. I gulped as I saw what happened on the lower portion of the overlooking. Almost half of it was crumbled and then collapsed due to the strength of the Poltergeist. It was almost as if a real earthquake really hit this part of Academy City…

"Uiharu!" The black-haired girl shouted as the girl with flowers on her head hugged the short, brown-haired girl protectively as the lampshade started to fall off. Damn! It's a good thing I was prepared for this!

"Ddraig, Emergency Boost!" I said as I summoned the Boosted Gear at my left hand. Normally, the Boosted Gear boosts my power every 10 seconds until I stopped it and use the boosted energy or let it boost my energy until the body can't take it anymore. It was then that I asked Ddraig if I could somehow 'store' some of the boosts for later use. He seemed to like the idea though, after all, one could never know what would happen…

And to think it would happen this soon… It's times like this that I am glad I went to Academy City. The knowledge I gained here really helped me lessen some of my idiocy.

Emergency Boost is different from the regular boost. Emergency Boost only works if I 'stored' some of the boosts the Boosted Gear made inside the gear itself. And if I called it, all of the boosted energy will flow through my body all at once. For a normal human, the sudden burst of energy will almost render the body useless since the body will be surprised at the sudden intake and flow of the energy it isn't used to. But since my 'Body Guts' ability boosted my stamina and toughness by 50 times more than a regular human, I could withstand the sudden intake of energy.

[Emergency Boost!]

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

[Explosion!]

Guh! The sudden flow of energy from the Boosted Gear really surprised me that I even stopped in my tracks for a second but I continued on like nothing happened. I could handle this! It's just a little burst of energy that's all! But then the lampshade that was wobbling earlier finally gave up and fell down on the two girls.

Shit! But I wouldn't give up with just this! Using the flowing energy I recently gained, I immediately jumped on my spot as I prepared a punch.

"Raaaaahhhh!" I shouted as I felt the time slow down for me. It was really bizarre to see the lampshade slowly fell down, and the movements around me were moving in slow-motion. What is this?!

But I immediately ignored that feeling as I focused on the falling object before me.

"Like…" I said as I clenched my left fist. "Hell!" I punched the falling lampshade with all of my strength. As soon as my left fist collided with the object, it immediately flew to who-knows-where. As soon as I my feet touched the ground, I immediately gave a sigh of relief as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. That was really close! It was really a good thing that I stored 5 boosts earlier… or else something might have happened.

It was then that I noticed a humanoid like robot that was approaching us. At first glance, I couldn't really tell if it is a robot or a suit. Though I could tell the owner is a girl. Why? Who would decorate a robot or even a suit with floral patterns?

"Oh my, you sure are strong for a kid." A voice of a woman was emanated from the suit. Why I am not surprised? It was then that 2 girls suddenly appeared from out of nowhere just right behind us. It's Misaka and the twin-tails girl. Luckily, they didn't notice me as they went straight to check if the long black-haired girl and the two girls near me were alright. The suit seemed to stare at me for a while before checking on the status of the girls near me. Seriously, what was that about? It was then that the helmet suddenly emitted a static voice and a face of a beautiful woman appeared on it. Ohohohoh! She had a beautiful face, long wavy brown hair, wore red-rimmed glasses and seemed to exude an aura of a big-sister! If she had a sexy body… then she would be an ideal onee-sama for me!

"Are you two alright?" She asked the two girls near me. I looked at them and the one with flowers on her head opened her eyes and she looked at the suit.

"Are you the one who saved us?" The girl with flowers asked the woman in the suit. Since my job here is finished anyway, I tried to get away to meet Kami-yan and the others. Besides, it would be a great disaster if Misaka and I would meet. I knew from the back of my mind that she would press me for answers regarding my date the other day…

"No, I'm not. The one who saved you was that guy. He's your hero and not me" She said with a smile as she pointed at me. Geh! I could feel intense stares were focused into me. This is bad, like real bad…?

"Eh? eh? eh?" The girl with the flowers said probably confused, but she quickly composed herself as she stood up and bowed in front of me.

"Thank you for saving us!"

…

I don't really know what to say and feel during that time. Though I only did it because of personal reasons, being thanked sure feels good!

"Um… I just happened to be on the same place as you, don't think hardly about it." I smiled as she seemed to fidget in her place for some reason. "Besides, any person would do it if they are in the same position as me."

"Um, I really doubt that any person would save me like you did, so I'm really grateful! Thank you so much!"

She really seemed to be insisting in thanking me, though I have to say that there are people out there who would save you like I did, like Kami-yan and Aogami Pierce… Though being thanked by a cute girl like her, my heart is fluttering!

"It's nothing really! Haha, you sure thank me so much… ehehe." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Where…" A voice that seemed to be coming from the dazed girl said causing us to look at her. "Where are you…?"

Amidst the chaos that had just happened, the fireworks festival continued on like nothing happened as the fireworks still illuminate the night sky…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What was that had just happened earlier? The dazed girl seemed to be off… and she didn't know that a Poltergeist had just happened in the same place as her? There is something wrong here and I couldn't see it…

"Idiot #2!" I turned around as I saw the only person who would call me like that, the 3rd strongest esper in Academy City, Misaka Mikoto. Also known as the Railgun, Ace of Tokiwadai and some other bunch of titles attached to her name that I couldn't care less about.

"Hey…" I raised my hand to acknowledge her presence. It's bad enough that I had to see her and somehow piss her off, but to not acknowledge her presence is something so troublesome that I have to choose the first option available for me.

"Thank you for saving my friend." She said as she bowed in front of me. I never thought the ojou-sama Misaka Mikoto would bow her head in front of me. It seemed out of character for her… but hey, if I was in her position, I would also thank someone who had saved my friends life, regardless of my position and other bunch of stuff attached to my name, like I care about those anyway.

"Well, if you're really thankful, then you should call me Hyoudou and not 'Idiot #2', heck even 'Ise' or 'Issei' if you wish."

"B-B-But…" She protested at first but she then sighed as she seemed to give up on something. "A-Alright, I-I'll call you H-Hyoudou-kun… i-is that okay?"

Well, it's really okay for me! At last, I won't be called an idiot anymore! Is it a time for celebration?!

"You're overreacting again… and you're still an idiot." She deadpanned as she noticed my reaction. "Though, I'm really thankful you saved Uiharu-san and Haruue-san."

Does the thanking even stop? Even though the first thanks is kind of flattering, it would fade over time to the point that it would become annoying… but hey, I'm not complaining about it. Nope, not at all.

I then looked at the surroundings around me. It was… The place was really wrecked, like a real earthquake really hit this place. There was a lot of rescuers from the MAR or Multi-Active Rescue that was prowling around the area checking for survivors, checking for the damage cost and treating some of the injured during the incident. I sure hope that Kami-yan and the others were alright.

Though what I find odd about this is that there are some staff of MAR that seemed to study the wreckage or remains of the chipped off part of the overlooking. I mean, during the earthquake, almost half of this part of the overlooking collapsed. But why are they studying it?

"It's because they are measuring the AIM diffusion fields in the area, which are the primary cause of these Poltergeist incidents." The twin-tailed ojou-chan who seemed to be always with Misaka suddenly spoke. I didn't notice she was there or if she was really there at all. Come to think of it, she and Misaka appeared out of nowhere earlier. Could it be that she is a teleporter?! A teleporter is a rare kind of ability even here in Academy City. I believe from out of its 2.3 million residents, only 80 of them are teleporters.

"My name is Shirai Kuroko of Judgment 177th branch." She introduced herself as she bowed in front of me. "Once again, thank you for saving our friend."

Haha, this sure is getting annoying, but I didn't show it and just scratched the back of my head. "I'm just glad that both of them aren't harmed. So, AIM diffusion fields, is it?"

AIM, an abbreviation for An Involuntary Movement, is a weak energy unconsciously emitted by an esper while AIM Diffusion field is the energy field that surrounds the esper that is made up of aggregation of said energy produced from AIM. AIM diffusion fields are also unique and dependent on the users ability and personal reality. For example, a pyrokinesis is an esper that can create and manipulate flames. Coincidentally, the AIM field of a pyrokinesis unconsciously heat up their surroundings. For a telekinesis esper, their AIM fields unconsciously create pressure and for an Electromaster, their AIM field produces an electromagnetic field. It was kind of amazing that I managed to remember some of Komoe-sensei's lecture. Yep, I'm such a good student… So what is the relationship between the incident and AIM?

"So what is the relation of the Poltergeist incident and AIM?" I asked the two of them. They seemed to know more about these incidents, as expected of Tokiwadai students. Besides, I'm only a new recruit at Judgment. I absolutely don't know anything about it.

"RSPK Syndrome, surely you have heard of it, right?" Shirai-san asked me. Umm… what?

"RSPK Syndrome? What's that?"

"I can't believe someone didn't know about it, even we in middle-school know about it!"

Sorry for not having a big brain like you two have!

"Very well, listen to me carefully." Shirai-san seemed to be on a 'lecture-mode', it would be unwise if I skip this 'lecture'. You know what they say, 'Knowledge is power'.

"RSPK Syndrome is a condition where an esper loses control of himself/herself which causes a subconscious and uncontrollable burst of power. RSPK Syndrome often occurs when an esper cannot separate the normal reality and their personal reality thus cannot perceive reality properly usually due to mental stress or trauma."

I see… so what?

"Have you heard of the AIM Diffusion Field Resonance?" I nodded. It is made when there are espers of the same power are gathered, causing a resonance between them, right? "So then… if a victim of an RSPK Syndrome suddenly lost his control of his power when resonating with other espers, then what would happen?"

I gulped as I imagined the implications of such an event. So… that's how the poltergeist incidents were happening. But how could it happen so frequently? It's kind of impossible if this is an attack since RSPK Syndrome only happens at random times, right?!

"Unless one directly interferes with the AIM Diffusion Field." A mature, womanly voice suddenly said interrupting our conversation. I looked at the direction of the voice and I saw the beautiful woman from earlier, without her suit. As I have thought, not only she has a beautiful face, she also has a sexy body! Those oppai of hers, it's really big! And it was accentuated by her just wearing a sando… Wow! I roamed my eyes all over her body, burning every image and corner of her body in my brain.

"Direct interference?" Misaka asked as she had a realized look on her face. What's the meaning of this? However my question is also answered by another question.

"There is somebody else capable of that?"

What does Misaka mean by that? And this happened before?! I don't know anything dammit!

"Misaka-san! Shirai-san!" A voice suddenly interrupted our conversation. Misaka and Shirai-san looked at the upper part of the overlooking so I also looked at it. There, I saw the long black-haired girl along with Uiharu-san beside an… ambulance? It was probably for Haruue-san since she collapsed after some time.

"We're accompanying them to the hospital!" She said as she and Uiharu-san then got on the ambulance.

"O-Oh… We'll come too!" Misaka said as she then followed them.

"We can't do that onee-sama! The dorm mistress will patrol soon!" Even Shirai-san, though unwillingly at first, also followed her onee-sama so the beautiful onee-sama and I are the only ones left.

To be alone with a beautiful onee-sama like her…

…

If the situation is different, I would probably thank the heavens for this kind of opportunity, but this is not the correct time. It also helped that a lot of information is still sinking into my brain… Poltergeist, RSPK, AIM Fields and all other bunch of stuffs I don't usually deal with… What kind of situation I was dragged into?! And besides that, how did I get roped into this?! Oh yeah, Yomikawa-sensei…

"May I ask to know what your name is?" The beautiful onee-sama with me asked for my name.

…

A beautiful onee-sama had just asked me for my name! So, Yomikawa-sensei really told the truth?! That women liked strong and responsible men?! Did I really impress her that much?! So this is really a start! The start of my journey to become the Harem King!

"M-My name is Hyoudou Issei of Judgment Branch 177!" I said as I straightened my body like a soldier would. It would be best if I could also make a good impression on her here! If it all worked out, maybe I could even touch her oppai!

She looked surprised for a moment when I declared my name but she then quickly composed herself. Maybe it's because of the fact that I'm a Judgment member? I'm not wearing my armband with me after all.

"I see, so Judgment Branch 177 really had strong and skilled members… My name is Therestina of the MAR, nice to meet you Hyoudou-kun." She said as she smiled at my direction.

Guh! The aura and brilliance of Therestina-san had been shown before me! She's really sparkling right now that I couldn't see her properly! Just as expected from a sophisticated onee-sama like her!

"Oi, Ise! We're here!" The distant voice of Kami-yan had reached my ears and I looked at the direction where I heard that voice. I then saw Kami-yan running along with Ophis-chan and Index… and with them were the vendors that were chasing the both of us from earlier.

What the hell?!

"Gah! Don't come here, Kami-yan! I thought it was all over earlier!" I shouted to Kami-yan. It would be disastrous if Therestina-san would found out that I escaped in paying Ophis-chan's… merchandises! What if she told Konori-san about that this…? Nuoooo… my oppai will be out of my reach! Damn you, Kami-yan! Damn you!

"Don't worry about it, Hyoudou-kun." Therestina-san said as she tapped my shoulder. "I'll handle this, okay?"

…

What?! If Therestina-san really handled this… my chances with Konori-san's oppai will be doomed!

It was then Kami-yan stopped to look at me and Therestina-san with a confused look on his face and with him, Index as well. Ophis-chan still had that impassive look on her face though her mouth was a little arched upwards.

"May I ask what is the problem is, ladies and gentlemen?" Therestina-san began to ask the obviously disgruntled vendors from chasing Kami-yan, Index and Ophis-chan all around the place.

"Both… of those kids… and their… guardians… refused to… pay…" The man who I assumed to be the leader earlier said while he was panting. No! Why did you say that?! Now it's all over! My knees suddenly lost its strength as I began to lament my latest misfortune. Why?! Why did it all come down to thissss?!

"I see. I see." Therestina-san said as she looked at me and Kami-yan for a second before she then turned to the vendors.

"In that case, MAR will pay for their expenses." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did I hear it right? Do mine ears deceive me?!

"Huh?!" Kami-yan couldn't also believe what had just happened.

"What… did you… say?" The lead vendor and his subordinates couldn't believe it as well.

"I said MAR will pay for their expenses." Therestina-san said with a smile on her beautiful face. "Take it as my… thanks for saving the girls earlier." She said to me, while I just stood there dumbfounded. How could I not?! Someone had just offered to pay for me! It was definitely a circumstance that I thought it only exists in dreams and delusions!

As the vendors huddled on the corner and from what I could tell, they seemed to be discussing the events that had just transpired and what to do with it; Therestina-san approached both me and Kami-yan.

"My, my. I never thought a Judgment member like you Hyoudou-kun would be that mischievous." I felt my ears redden. Damn it! What if she reported it to Konori-senpai…? My heart is racing in that possibility. It would probably the end of my journey towards Konori-san's oppai. "And for you to run from your responsibilities Kamijou-kun, you're pretty different from what I've heard."

Huh? Kami-yan knew Therestina-san?! Kami-yan you….!

"You knew me?!" Kami-yan pointed at himself. I then planted a face-palm on my face. How could I forget? Kami-yan lost his memories! Of course, he wouldn't remember meeting Therestina-san!

"Ah yes, I knew you two for quite a lot. Though, I didn't recognize Hyoudou-kun at all until he told me his name!" She chuckled at her own expense. "You see, my grandfather is interested on both of you, and with him, I also had them as well. And with the incident that happened earlier…" She then looked at me with those piercing eyes of hers. "My interest on Hyoudou-kun had just shot up a few points."

Oh, for a beautiful onee-san to be interested in me! Is this my lucky day?!

…

Wait, what does she mean by 'grandfather'?

Before I could ask more, she already left me and Kami-yan. What was that? And why is she interested in me and Kami-yan, anyway? And that 'grandfather' of hers… I had a bad feeling on it.

"That was… something, isn't it Kami-yan?" I nudged Kami-yan, but he was still frozen in his place, though his eyes are still on the place where Therestina-san had been earlier.

…

I see. I see. So that was it. Kami-yan's type of women is a 'big sister' type and Therestina-san with her looks, body and mannerisms all fitted in Kami-yan's description of a perfect girl. Kami-yan took a critical hit at Therestina-san!

"Touuuuuuuummmmmmaaaaaaaa…!" A radiating voice suddenly said and then I saw Index that is exuding a black aura as her eyes turned red and her teeth gnashing in anger. Too bad, Kami-yan. Looks like you're in big trouble now.

At the same time, the loli Dragon-God-sama had approached me and pulled my pants.

"…I'm hungry." With all that food you acquired and ate, you're still hungry?! Is the stomach of the Gods?!

"Gaaaahhhh! Fukou-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A wail of mercy and lamentation was heard all through-out Academy City.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Accelerator was as bored as fuck.

It was just the end of 9682nd experiment and to think that there will be 10,318 more experiments to be taken care of… He was really bored as hell.

Why did he even bother to agree with the experiment to begin with? Oh yeah, the goal of being the Level 6 the shitty researchers on that laboratory were aiming for. Though he had to admit, one of those researchers, Yomikawa, was as naïve as fuck. Why did she even joined the research team, he would never know.

Despite already being the strongest esper in Academy City, Accelerator craved even more strength and power. Why? So no one would ever dare to stand up against him. So no one will be idiotic enough to fight him. Yes, he craved power for silence. He doesn't give a fuck on what's happening in the world around him and he doesn't plan to.

He had already given up living on the world already.

In order to achieve the silence he was looking for, he joined the Level 6 Shift Experiment made just for him. He minded it at first, because he was to kill a person in order to achieve it. But when he found that it was just only a clone, and could be mass-produced he went on with the killings as if he found them as toys, trash and beings made of chemicals and what not and can be reproduced with just a push of a button which they really are.

But why use that third-rate electromaster as the basis for the clones? It would make more sense if he was cloned or that number two bastard. They were practically the number one and number two of Academy City and were much stronger than that 3rd ranked level 5 could ever hope to achieve… not like he cared about it anyway. It doesn't just make any sense. But it would be more interesting if he could kill the clones of that number two. That guy really got on his nerves, spouting that shit about getting his rightful position and what not's actually.

As usual, he went to a grocery store and bought some coffee. And it was the fucking first time that someone in that store wasn't afraid of him. He was the new guy there, got a long red-hair and fucking bar code in his face with a lot of earrings. He was pretty big too, and Accelerator, who was rather short for his age, noticed that.

And also another usual, some of the braver guys from Skill-Out had challenged him to a fight. And like he always do, don't give a fuck about them, they'll all end up breaking their limbs if they got near enough as always.

_Idiots. They never learn._ Accelerator mused as he continued to walk towards his dorm and sleep. It was a really boring day and he can't wait to end it.

It was that time that something had caught Accelerator's attention.

It was a fucking lampshade that was flying towards him from the north direction. A Fucking Lampshade that was spinning rapidly due to the force that was applied to it. The question is, who even had the strength to make it spin like that? And from what he could say about the elevation of the lampshade, it came from far away. Maybe it's that idiot #7? He had the guts and the idiocy to do that anyways.

As the spinning lampshade was nearing on where he stood, Accelerator only sighed and he applied more power to his reflection.

But Accelerator hadn't expected that that fucking lampshade had that much force behind it. He ignored his previous calculations and made a new one for it. He really didn't expect that from an object that came out of nowhere. As soon as his new calculations adapted to that fucking lampshade, he redirected it to the vacant lot that's just beside where he was now.

He was not surprised when the fucking lampshade made contact with the ground, the ground exploded and a crater was formed with the fucking lampshade on the center of it. The crater was almost 15 meters deep and the radius of the crater was about 35 meters. Whoever applied that force on that lampshade is strong, and Accelerator rarely gave compliments.

"It was just for a moment, but it sure is fucking interesting." He said as he went on his way towards his dorm.

**A/N: It was my first time writing some sort of a 'fight scene' so I really wasn't confident with that. Anyways to answer some of the questions**

**As for 'him': Well, it would be quite a spoiler, but 'him' that Ophis-chan sensed is no other than the 'Invisible Thing' that was sealed in Kami-yan's right arm. Ophis-chan knows about 'him' that's why she was alarmed when she sensed 'him'.**

**As for the Silver Star: 3 guesses on who it is... xD**

**And for the Angel Fall: I had quite planned that far, but since it would be a spoiler so I can't reveal much. Ise won't be with Kami-yan during that arc, and instead would meet somebody from DxD who had a grudge against him. 3 guesses on who it is. :3**

**So as always read and review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8! I've already did this chapter a few days ago, and I just re-tweaked it and added a few contents so the update is kinda fast. **

**As always read and review~**

**Thanks for the criticism on the reviews by the way, I'll be sure to take note of it.**

Chapter 8

Last night was a really long night. With only just a few minutes passed, a lot of things had just happened. A Poltergeist incident with so much destruction left at its wake, meeting my fellow Judgment members, and of course, had the pleasure to meet Therestina-san.

Who knew I would meet a beautiful onee-sama like her?! I never thought it would happen outside my dream…

"You're late." A deadpan voice said suddenly and I saw Ophis-chan in her classic gothic-lolita outfit, waiting for me and had a look of disappointment clearly etched on her small but beautiful face.

Give me some slack will you? And I was only late for a few minutes… would I be even late inside my own house?! And how long are you waiting for me?!

"I've been waiting here for three hours."

I used a face-palm when I heard that. Seriously, that habit of hers… and to think I've been telling her time and time again that she didn't have to do that kind of early preparations… Do you like waiting that much?

"I'm used in this kind of waiting." She deadpanned as she looked at me.

I guess there's no helping it then.

"We're just going to a hospital… there's no food there. Are you sure you don't want to stay here? Index is just on the 3rd floor so you won't be lonely even if I left you here."

True, I've brought Ophis-chan with me everyday, but since she and Index were now properly introduced, and probably had a bond when I wasn't looking, maybe I could leave her now with Index…

Oh Kami-sama, what did I just think about?! Ophis-chan and Index together?! It would only take hours before the whole Academy City will fall due to food shortage supply! No, no… I wouldn't let that happen! I would not let those two to be near each other, much worse to form a bond or my name isn't Hyoudou Issei!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I… I guess my name isn't Hyoudou Issei now." I said as my tears are flowing out due to disappointment. By some sort of strange luck, Kami-yan and Index were also going to the hospital. Today is also Kami-yan's medical check-up appointment, and by luck, it came together with mine.

A coincidence? With my luck had been running off lately, I don't think so.

"Why are you crying Ise? Wait a minute… you're overreacting again, are you?!" He said as we walked together towards the old man's room, with Ophis-chan and Index just behind us and were talking to each other animatedly… though I have to guess that they're topic is all about food. And it was mostly Index doing most of the talking. Ophis-chan doesn't really talk that much.

"Shut up Kami-yan. You, of all people, should know my pain." I said to him as I pointed to the lolis behind me. Kami-yan suddenly had a fearful look on his face as he looked at both of them and caught a glimpse of what they are actually talking about.

"And to think I haven't brought that much money with me… such misfortune." He sighed heavily as he continued. "One of the worst that could happen to me this day is to be left in a huge amount of debt. With the way Index eats, I'm sure I'll be in debt for the rest of my life."

"Don't attempt fate, Kami-yan. Who knows, maybe you would end up worse."

"Shut up! Don't jinx my bad luck! It would really get worse!" Kami-yan said as he held his head with worry.

"I'm not jinxing you! Besides, how could you even jinx bad luck?!"

Before our usual banter could even start, a door was suddenly opened and what came out is the old man, to whom we had an appointment on, and an onee-san who is quite beautiful even though she had eye bags, and probably had a sexy body, though it was concealed with her corporate attire.

Did they probably do something in that room? Could it be…! The old man did it… with her…?! I can't believe it!

I quickly dismissed that kind of thought. Knowing the old man, it's probably work related. The old man is pretty famous in the research-side of Academy City, after all.

It was then that the old man noticed us on the way…

"Ah Touma-kun and Ise-kun. Today is the medical check-ups for both of you, right? Let me take care of it a little later. I have to send Kiyama-kun here on her way."

Kiyama-kun?

Must be the the onee-san with her… now that I see her more clearly, I'm pretty sure I have seen her face from before…

"I have to get going Heaven Canceller. I need to obtain the First Sample data as soon as possible." She said in a tired voice though I'm not sure if she's bored or she's really tired. Damn that old man for making an onee-san like her overwork herself!

"We'll come with you doc. Might as well do something instead of waiting here." Kami-yan said as the old man looked at him with curiosity and a sudden realization…

Er… what?

"Wait for a second Kiyama-kun. Maybe they can help." The old man put a hand on Kiyama-san's shoulder, prompting her to stop.

"What could even these kids do, Heaven Canceller?" She asked in a bored tone. "I have to get that data as soon as I can so that I could awake them!" She almost shouted that last voice and prompting Index to stop talking as she looked at the two persons who were before me. Ophis-chan still looked at them while drinking her milk… What a surprise there.

I also looked at them with confusion. What the hell is happening here? Kami-yan also gave that same look that was probably the same as mine.

"Do you know what's happening here, Kami-yan?"

"No, I can't understand a thing at all! Knowing my luck… we may have stumbled upon a problem that would either involve the whole Academy City in danger."

I crossed my fingers at that.

"Just give me a chance here Kiyama-kun." The old man tried to convince Kiyama-san. "With Touma-kun's ability, we may have a small chance at waking them up. The ability to nullify all other abilities would be quite useful. Don't you think so, Kiyama-kun?"

Kiyama-san's eyes widened at that. She looked at Kami-yan with a surprised look clearly etched on her face.

"That legendary ability is real?! I only though it only exists on urban legends…"

Kami-yan also had an urban legend?! Komoe-sensei was one thing but… I looked at Kami-yan and he too was kind of surprised. I mean, who wouldn't? To be infamous enough to sport an urban legend… I wish I had an urban legend too! That way, I'll be more popular with girls if I revealed myself! I've heard that a lot of urban legend fans were female!

"All right… I'll… agree with this experiment of yours, Heaven Canceller." She said as she gave a sigh. "But promise me that I have to leave if this proves to be a failure."

"I promise on my name as a doctor, Kiyama-kun."

Must be pretty heavy stuff if the old man even promises on his profession…

But I still don't get what's going on!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So then, were here."

We were on some part of the hospital which normally can't be accessed by visitors or even normal doctors… in fact, I've been wondering about this place for a long time. Now that I'm here… I don't really know what to say.

It seemed to be laboratory of some sort. There are computers on one side and a life-support system inside the white room. And inside that white room… there are children who seemed to be in a deep slumber and all of them were connected by a machine that is also connected to the life-support system that I recognized as a Testament Machine. What the hell is this?!

"Welcome Touma-kun, Ise-kun, Index-chan and… what is your name little girl?" The old man asked Ophis-chan as she stared at the new surroundings that seemed to interest her for some reason. She then looked at the old man in front of her, and looked straight into his eyes…

"Ophis."

"Ophis-chan, then." He paused for a second before he continued. "As you might have seen, these children here are under comatose…" He then looked at Kami-yan. "And cannot wake up due to some special circumstances that surround the reason why they are still in that state." He coughed for a second and then continued. "That's why we need your ability here, Touma-kun."

"What do I need to do, doc?" Kami-yan seemed pretty eager to help. Well that's how he really is.

"Enter the white room, and follow Kiyama-kun's instructions to the letter. I've already briefed her about your ability so she should know what to do."

Kami-yan nodded as he entered the white room. Say, where is Kiyama-san? And why are we here if you guys only need Kami-yan?

"You have already heard about it Ise-kun, and it would make no sense to hide it since Touma-kun would probably tell you about it. It would probably be the best if I just show you this."

I don't know about Kami-yan telling me about this… but I will force him to anyway. I'm a Judgment member after all. Mufufufu! To think I had higher authority than Kami-yan… maybe I could use it to suit my needs?

…

No no and no. If Konori-san had ever heard about it, my chances in her oppai would dramatically lessen to none at all. It really is a bad idea!

"Ne, why are those children sleeping?" Index said as her face was flattened by pushing her face too much on the mirror. Why are you doing that?! What if Ophis-chan decided to join you?!

…It looked like I just spoke too soon.

Ophis-chan also decided to do the same thing as Index. I immediately used a face-palm when I saw that.

Oh Kami-sama. I fear for my future if Ophis-chan copied some of Index's crazy antics… especially the bite attack.

I shivered as I recalled that one time where Index bit me. I really don't want a repeat of that experience again for as long as I live.

"Ah Index-chan, Ophis-chan could you just stay here with me?" The old man called the two. The two god-level lolis obeyed the old man and went at our place.

"As you can see, they are in a comatose state. Though their condition are very much worse than what is seen on the outside."

Eh?

I could only stare at the old man who was given the title "Heaven Canceller".

"Basically, they are survivors of the experiment made by that man, Kihara Gensei."

I gulped as I looked at the comatose children. Kihara Gensei… at least every one in Academy City must have heard of that name at least once… or at least, the name Kihara.

The Kihara family, known for their violent tendencies and science worship, were also known for their blatant disregard for ethics and morality for the sake of experimenting. Though it was also known that almost all members of the Kihara family were highly intelligent, their experiments had yield success at cost of trauma or maybe even people's lives.

It was those traits that made some of them, leaders of some of Academy City's dark side. I should know, I've even faced some of those Kihara's in the past. And I tell you, it's not really pretty.

"What is that experiment old man? It had to be pretty serious if a Kihara is behind this…"

"Do you really want to know?" The old man looked at me seriously. I could feel his emotions running on the side as I went to look at the children at their comatose state.

"Kamijou-san, I'm going to wake one of them." Kiyama-san's voice was heard throughout the room. "If I gave the signal, touch the girl beside you with your right hand, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered enthusiastically.

"Amazing!" Index said with her eyes sparkling like a child seeing her favorite toy. "So this is the power of science! It can even project the voice of a person throughout the room, just like magic!"

Gh! As soon as I heard that, I immediately covered Index's mouth with my left hand as she begun to break free but miserably failing to do so. What would she blab about magic stuff here? People here might believe in esper abilities, since it was already scientifically proven to be possible… but magic is entirely another story! Do you want people think that you're crazy?! Although you are already pretty crazy if you ask me…

"Mmmmm! MmmmMMMMmmMM!" Index tried to say something more but since my hand covered her mouth pretty well, she couldn't say something more than that.

"She said 'just like a megaphone'! Yeah, just like a megaphone!" I laughed awkwardly at the lie I just thought up. It's pretty good lie, I think? "Index here lived a life free of technology and stuff, and she only encountered old-fashioned techs back at her place! Yes, that's right! Isn't it, Index?"

When I was released her from my hands, however, I was met with a vengeance-hungry eyes as she looked at me, with her teeth bearing, which made me gulp in fear. I thought she would cover her own disguise and not letting anyone knew about magic… I was dead wrong.

"IIIIIIIIsseeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She shouted as she jumped and pounced on me, and she bit me on my head… real hard.

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It took a while for Index to leave my poor head, and for the old man to treat it. Seriously, the power of Index's bites is really something to be feared!

"I'm quite surprised that Index-chan here has managed to wound you, when even bullets guns only managed to hurt you, let alone wound you. Index-chan's physical strength is nothing to be laughed at."

Or you might mean Index's bite, power old man.

"Kamijou-san, are you ready?" The voice of Kiyama-san was heard throughout the room once more. Only this time, Index wasn't that excited, I guess suddenly covering her mouth had its intended effect.

"I'll begin in three… two… one… Initializing." Kiyama-san said as she activated some sort of program in the computer, and a sound of a machine turning on was heard. It indicated the start of the 'experiment'.

At first I didn't see anything noticeable… but soon, a flicker of light from the life support machine and the various reactions of the girl near Kami-yan had given me a feeling of discomfort. The pained reaction they gave is something I forced myself to watch… Tch. Damn the Kihara family for taking things too far!

Then, a red light suddenly filled the white room and a warning sound came from where Kiyama-san's computer, indicating an alarm. Huh? What did just happen?!

Index suddenly had a frightened expression on her face and hid behind me. Hah, she's scared… I have to tease her earlier for this, if things would turn out well.

"This is it. We have to see if Touma-kun's ability could wake them up." The old man said as he watched Kami-yan intently.

"Kamijou-san! Do it, now!" Kiyama-san almost shouted which almost made me cringe due to the noise it created.

"Right!" Kami-yan said as he used his right hand to touch the girl.

A sound of a breaking glass was heard when Kami-yan's right hand had made contact with the girls forehead.

The alarm then disappeared and Kiyama-san stood up from her desk and computer.

"The AIM diffusion field surrounding Edasaki-chan had disappeared! So it's really true… Maybe, with this… they can…" Kiyama-san said as she clenched her fist and placed it near her heart. W-Why is she acting like that?! Maybe it's because those children were close to her or something?

"Let's see the results." The old man said as he made a motion for us to follow him. I, with almost nothing to do here than just watch, followed him with me motioning Index and Ophis-chan to follow me too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"K-Kiya…ma…sen…sei…" The girl who was identified as Edasaki-san first said when she saw our group coming in. Kiyama-san couldn't hide it anymore and tears were flowing out of her eyes as soon as she saw Edasaki-san. Though this scene is rather touching, I still don't know anything that was going on. Kami-yan's right hand is still in her forehead though.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Kiyama-san said over and over while Edasaki-san soothes her back.

"Ki…yama…sensei…we…don't…blame…you…" Edasaki-san said as her voice had gained more power and her articulation becoming clearer.

I sniffed as I saw this scene. It's truly touching and my eyes also started to sweat. Damn it! Why now of all times?! Kami-yan looked that he also seemed to hold back himself.

I wiped the sweat that's coming out of my eyes and Index and Ophis-chan were also touched by this scene. Index was clearly bawling in happiness and Ophis-chan… well her face is still indifferent but her eyes told me otherwise.

"What is this I'm feeling? It's the first time I've felt this." Ophis-chan said as she looked at her tiny hands.

"It's happiness." I replied at her question which made her look at me. "I may not know what you've been through as a Dragon-God but if it's your first time witnessing something like this… though, you don't like it?"

"It's feels rather strange… But I, kind of like it."

"Then just accept it. Anything that feels fine is good for you isn't it? This maybe a first in your steps in understanding us humans…"

Even though her physical appearance is like of a little child's, she's still the Dragon-God, and if Index says is true, the strongest being in the world. I have also heard from Index that the Dragon-God rarely makes a move and was clearly uninterested in the affairs of the world, and if she makes a move, there must something that is going on that is going out of hand, or she sees something interesting…

"I…" Ophis-chan paused for a second before completing her sentence. "…suppose so."

And I still don't know why she came here in the first place, aside from feeling Ddraig's aura. Speaking of Ddraig, I haven't heard of him for a while…

"Touma-kun." The old man called Kami-yan. "Please remove your right hand."

Eh…? I looked at the old man and I can see the seriousness in his face…

Of course! If Kami-yan removed his right hand, which currently negates whatever that is keeping the children from waking up…

I hope that whatever that is keeping these children from waking up, Kami-yan had fully negated it with his right hand.

…

…but fate seemed to have other plans.

As soon as Kami-yan removed his right hand, Edasaki-san suddenly collapsed and the warning signal was once again lit up. What the hell just happened?!

"Kiyama-kun!" The old man called Kiyama-san who seemed to be in a trance after Kami-yan removed his right hand…

"Kiyama-kun!" The old man called once again and Kiyama-san seemed to be knocked out from her stupor when she heard it.

"R-Right." We went out of the way as she made a dash to her computer and typed at a speed I could only dream of happening.

After a few seconds of speed typing, the alarm suddenly dissappeared and the room was back to normal. What was that?! I maybe repeating myself here but that's what I still thought. I still really didn't know what is happening here.

"It appears… that I cannot fully rely on that right hand of yours." Kiyama-san said to Kami-yan. "Though… I still thank you for giving me a chance to speak with Edasaki-chan, even it's for a while." She then looked at the old man. "Heaven Canceller, I hope you uphold the part of your bargain."

"Don't worry Kiyama-kun, they're also my patients. I won't let them die."

When Kiyama-san heard that, she nodded and went outside of the room and the facility.

Seeing as we're all alone in the room, the old man gave a long sigh.

"Sorry for dragging you four here, but this is also important. They're also my patients after all." He then scratched his chin.

"So do you want the full story?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Inhale…" I took a deep breath, "Exhale…" I gave a sigh.

"It appears both of you are in perfect condition." He said as he removed his stethoscope and then turned to Kami-yan. "How're you living your life so far?"

"At first, I didn't know what to do, but to thanks to Ise and Shokuhou-san, I managed to live a normal life until now."

"That's good then." He then nodded as he wrote something on a piece of paper on his clipboard. "Your physical check-ups result will be ready in a minute."

He then sat on a chair on the opposite of us.

"I suppose you wanted to hear the full story after dragging you two and your 'friends' down there."

So this is it… The connection of Kiyama-san, the children and that Kihara Gensei… I looked at Kami-yan beside me and he seemed to gulp in anticipation as well. Index and Ophis-chan were not with us and we're being taken care of by another doctor whom the old man trusts enough.

"Kiyama-kun was originally a researcher under Kihara Gensei." The old man started his tale as I listened intently. "They researched on abilities that surpass the limitations the user encounters originally after exposure on certain conditions, or in short, berserker abilities, and how to counter them if such an event had happened."

The old man paused as he drank some water. Then he continued.

"During her time there, she was asked by Kihara Gensei himself to become a teacher for the Child Errors, as she had a teaching license. Though she declined at first, she was 'convinced' later to take the job and took the children under her wing."

I could feel the story would be more intense here. I gulped in anticipation.

"It was soon enough that Kiyama-kun rediscovers her passion in teaching and formed a bond with her students… a bond that she deeply treasures until this day."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiyama Harumi sped down the road as she needed to get to one of Kihara Gensei's laboratory facilities. After that 'experiment' earlier that had wielded some form of success, a fire was born inside her heart and body, a fire that couldn't be extinguished until she rescued her students from their current state.

She still remembered the day when her beloved students were used by Kihara Gensei in his mad experiment. How a big of a fool she was during that time.

_*Flashback*_

"_Are there abnormalities in the numbers gathered?"_

"_No problems here."_

"_No problems here either."_

_It was these things Kiyama Harumi heard in the laboratory where the students will be put on an experiment. She should feel happy that this 'teacher' game had ended, but why did she feel something inside her? It should be illogical; she couldn't understand what it was._

_And from up above watching the experiment is no other than her superior, the genius and head of the research facility she was staying, Kihara Gensei, looking gleeful in the fact that an experiment that if successful, would change Academy City as a whole._

_She then approached one of her students, Edasaki Banri, as she prepared herself in the experiment. She took off her signature yellow headband and looked at Kiyama in a gleeful manner as she put on a headgear that was linked to the Testament machines._

"_Are you scared?" Kiyama asked her. By all logical means, she should be scared of what to come. The fear of the unknown is ingrained in every part of the human brain and body, however, she could sense no fear coming from her… Why?_

"_Of course not!" Edasaki said cheerfully, shocking Kiyama. "Because it's Kiyama-sensei's experiment, right?"_

_Kiyama's heart suddenly ached at the words her student had just said, was it because of the trust that they put in her that they felt no fear towards it?! It's illogical! Trust alone shouldn't be enough for a man to conquer his primal fear… but this… this is…_

"_We'll be alright if it's Kiyama-sensei, right you guys?" Edasaki cheered as her fellow classmates also cheered for joy._

"_That's right!"_

"_We trust Kiyama-sensei!"_

"_We believe in Kiyama-sensei!"_

_Kiyama Harumi blinked back her tears. Why… why did she feel this way?_

_*End Flashback*_

"They trusted me… they showed me a way life I should really be having." Kiyama Harumi's eyes narrowed as she accelerated her blue Lamborghini Gallardo faster than before.

"Kihara Gensei…" she said that name with malice evident on her voice.

_*Flashback*_

"_The Dopamine levels are dropping!"_

"_Anticholinergic injections aren't having any effect!"_

"_The thermal trauma is including hypovolemic shock!"_

"_Give them more injections as quick as you can!"_

"_We can't do that! Give them anymore and their bodies will crumble!"_

"_Contact the hospital now! We have to save them!"_

_Kiyama Harumi watched as her beloved students were on the verge of death. Panic had settled in on the research laboratory, desperately doing anything to save the children… her students. Her right fist clenched as she looked at her helpless student's forms. She couldn't care less about the experiment now. With that, she tried to run into the experiment room but was suddenly restrained by no less than Kihara Gensei himself._

"_Sir, we have to save them!" She yelled desperately and tried to break free but Gensei's grip is far too strong for his age._

"_Now, now… everyone, just calm down." Gensei said slowly as he observed the data that the testament was gathering. "Stop panicking and make sure you capture this data." Gensei put on an ugly grin that was indifferent from the kind smile he had shown before. "I'll put a gag order on the facility with regards to this experiment." When Gensei said that, everyone suddenly stopped moving with their eyes widened in shock and Kiyama Harumi was seething with rage. Apparently pleased that he got everyone's attention, Gensei continued to speak. "The experiment was completed without incident, and you didn't see, hear, taste, smell or even felt anything. Got it?"_

"_Y-Yes."_

"_No! We can't just do this?!" Kiyama shrieked at the man who she considered once a mentor._

"_What do you mean, Kiyama-kun?" Gensei's ugly smile came back with more malice than ever. "It's a pity that we lost them… but they were worthless guinea pigs in the first place! That's what the Child Errors are for, Kiyama-kun! This is research! Valuable data we can't get elsewhere but here! We've done them a great service, don't you see it? The service they provided is essential in reaching the greatness that is SYSTEM!" Gensei's voice said firmly as he opened his arms wide._

_Kiyama's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that this man would be willing to commit this… atrocious experiment just for the sake of reaching SYSTEM! No… she couldn't call him a man, it would be an insult to the name of 'man'._

_It was then that Gensei tapped her on the shoulder._

"_You need not to worry about this little incident, Kiyama-kun." He then turned his back and was now facing the door. Gensei's mad grin spread wide again as he gave Kiyama some final few words._

"_I have high hopes for you in the coming future." _

_*End Flashback*_

"Greatness? SYSTEM? I have no use for them…" Kiyama moved her car to the right to evade a vehicle in front of her that is accelerating too slowly. She passed it in a mere few seconds, but she didn't care for it. All she wanted is to go to that research facility and hope to acquire the elusive First Sample Data that is needed in order for her students to awaken without causing trouble.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"T-That's just…" Kami-yan said as the old man finished the tale of Kiyama-san's background.

"It's hard, I tell you two that much. It just happened that I am here when Kiyama-kun's students were brought here." He drank water again and then continued. "As a doctor, I did everything I could to save my patients' life, no matter how hard it is or how impossible it is. I am able to save the children's lives but… that's all I managed to do." He then gave a big sigh.

"So that bags under her eyes…" I said as the old man looked at me.

"After that incident and wanting to make up to her students… Kiyama-kun spent days and nights without sleeping, all for the sake of waking up her students. She requested the use of the Tree Diagram 23 times, but was rejected every time she tried. I tried to give her my consent but apparently, my words aren't enough to convince the personnel to let her use the Tree Diagram."

Tree Diagram… the ultimate supercomputer of Academy City, outfitted into a state-of-the-art satellite that observes Academy City from above 24/7. Not only it is the most powerful supercomputer in the world, it also had the first stable and working artificial intelligence network that is capable of running complicated simulations that could even crash most supercomputers… I've learned all that in a Judgment manual. Man, I sure am glad that I remembered some of the important stuffs.

"Kiyama-kun became desperate and after acquiring some of the data from a scrapped project that Ise-kun and Misaki-chan had uncovered sometime ago, she used that data to create her own 'processing system', the Level Upper."

"Level Upper…? What is that video-game like item? Does it mean that if one uses it, it would be capable of increasing one's level?" Kami-yan asked the old man. I've been wondering about that too.

"Level Upper is a sound file that Kiyama-kun created in the past that uses synesthesia to stimulate the five senses and the brain to the pattern of Kiyama-kun's. She intended to create a brainwave network, and that she will use for its calculation abilities… and she is not wrong in that regard. A rough estimate, but apparently with 10,000 espers connected to a single network, its calculation abilities would be on par with the Tree Diagram's."

"I see." Kami-yan interrupted as he put on a thinking pose. "If you can't use one, then create one."

"That's the analogy Kiyama-kun used when creating the Level Upper. Though Level Upper's true nature is what I have said earlier, Level Upper allows the user to temporarily raise a user's level or will be able to use their abilities more efficiently than before. And most importantly, Level 0s would be able to use abilities if they have used Level Upper."

W-What?! How could that be possible?! Synesthesia alone wouldn't be able to produce those effects! So how is it possible?!

"_Kiyama-kun became desperate and after acquiring some of the data from a scrapped project that Ise-kun and Misaki-chan had uncovered sometime ago, she used that data to create her own 'processing system', the Level Upper."_

True… we uncovered Project Radio Noise but how did it relate to the Level Upper…?

Oh shit… could it be…!

"Could it be…" Kami-yan interrupted once more. "It's because there are other espers with the same ability present on the network?"

"That's exactly right Touma-kun. However, there is also a massive side-effect in using Level Upper." He paused as he took a drink again, being old sure is tough. "Level Upper users, only a few days of use, would suddenly fall into a deep comatose state."

Eh?! I can't believe Kiyama-san would rely on such a cruel method!

"The only way to wake them up is by playing a sound file Kiyama-kun also created to counteract the effects of the Level Upper to the victims. She really intended to use the network for its calculation capabilities only, as she was the administrator of the network."

The old man looked at me before continuing, eh what was that?

"You were the first genuine Dual-Skill user in Academy City, Ise-kun, with all aspects of a genuine Dual-Skill user present in you, the kind that should have been impossible to create. However, you are not the first Dual-Skill user of Academy City, seeing Kiyama-kun also had them at one point."

I gulped and Kami-yan couldn't comprehend what he just heard.

"Eh?! But Kiyama-san was a researcher, right? Did she undergo the curriculum like we did?" I asked the old man, but he shook his head.

"Kiyama-kun didn't go under the curriculum like you two did, but being the administrator of 10,000 espers had its perks. You're the master of 10,000 espers, meaning 10,000 AIM fields and 10,000 brains. You know what that means, right? _She had all of their abilities and could use them at the same as she willed to."_

That last statement of the old man had struck something inside me. What is that old man implying?! And if Kiyama-san actually succeeded in creating a network that large, why are still the children…?

"It was because she was stopped by your friend Misaka Mikoto and you colleagues at Judgment. You could ask them for more details, or even Yomikawa-sensei of the Anti-Skill, as she was also present at that time."

Something that large happened here in Academy City… and I didn't notice a thing about it?! And I'm pretty sure the (former) Kami-yan hadn't known about it either.

"Kiyama-kun was arrested, and the Level Upper users were awakened thanks to Uiharu-san of your branch since Kiyama-kun gave her the sound file and was used to awaken the Level Upper users."

So it ends the Level Upper Incident… but what about now? Why is Kiyama-san not in jail? I asked the old man about it, but the answer that I received is not what I expected. Not at all.

"It's because I bailed her out."

The silence ensued between me, Kami-yan and the old man was so intense that you could even hear the chatter of Index and Ophis-chan on the next room.

The old man then scratched his chin. "Is there something in what I said?"

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Night had already fallen when Kami-yan and I decided to go back to the hospital. After hearing Kiyama-san's circumstances and her connection to the Level Upper and the Poltergeist incidents, I just couldn't sleep and I had a feeling that I have to do something. What is that particular feeling? I don't know how to describe it… but that's just what I felt this time.

And I'm the man who lives with his ero-thoughts, impulsiveness and hot-blood!

…

…

…aren't I just pitiful?! But that's the way I am! I may have acquired some form of intelligence, but it's still my underlying character trait, and nothing could change that!

…

…

What have I been thinking?! I just need to go to the hospital this time. I had a feeling that something big would happen.

It was around that time that I bumped into Kami-yan.

…

Eh, Kami-yan?!

"What are you doing, Kami-yan?!" I almost shouted, but then I remembered that some of my dorm-mates are sleeping, I couldn't risk the dorm manager walking up. Who knows what would happen to me if my plan to escape where to found out?

"Eh… I just couldn't sleep. After hearing that story, I just had to do something, you know?" He said as he scratched the back of his head. The same reason I had to go out… Does this mean me and Kami-yan were almost on the same level…?

There's no way in hell I'll accept that!

I'm not a dense idiot like this guy before me, and I certainly knew if a girl has fallen victim to my charms!

And I definitely do better than this guy on classes! No matter how you look at it, it's Kami-yan that is trying to copy me!

"Eh? What's with that reaction again?" His eyes were suddenly narrowed. "You're thinking about something rude, right?"

"No, I'm not! Where the hell did you get that idea anyways?" There's no way I'm going to confess that I'm thinking something rude about him! "Let's just go. We've only got one destination to go."

And with that, we left the dorm.

Seriously though, who leaves the dorm gates open?! A burglar could barge in without notice if this keeps up…

…

Oh… so that's how Ophis-chan got in. The dorm gate's always open, dammit! I have to speak with the dorm manager after this!

Though, it would be on the other day, I don't want to get caught by saying 'It's because the dorm gate was open the time we broke the curfew!' I'll get my ass kicked. That's for sure.

"Let's go." Kami-yan said as I followed suit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Poltergeist, these incidents happen whenever Kiyama-san tries to wake up her students from their comatose state. Whenever Kiyama-san tries to awake one of them, the overload on their AIM fields will resonate with the espers within the area that have the same abilities as them, and the resonated espers will resonate with other espers, triggering a chain reaction which leads to it.

So indirectly, Kiyama-san is the culprit in these incidents.

But she only did it to wake her students up. And Kiyama-san didn't do it with that intent in her mind. So why are you so intent in making her the culprit here, Misaka-san? Therestina-san?

It was just after the confrontation between Kiyama-san, Misaka and Therestina-san. I couldn't believe what had just happened. But by seeing things from Misaka's perspective… I think I know why she would side with Therestina-san.

As for me… I couldn't choose. Kiyama-san and Therestina-san are both hot!

…

Not what I really meant, but seeing things right now… I think I found my side.

"Why did you hide us doc?!" Kami-yan almost shouted at the old man. "If we were there, we could have done something about it! To take away Kiyama-san's reason for living… what's worse than that?! Is it wrong to find their own path in solving things?! Sure, Kiyama-san indirectly caused those incidents but… she just wanted to see her students well again! And Kiyama-san is only one step away from reaching her goal. The feeling of taking the goal that was within reach… it's probably one of the most painful things that could happen to a person. And as a person who had lost almost everything… I couldn't just stand by and let other people go through the same depression as I have!"

…

…

"It was necessary, Touma-kun. You couldn't fight them with the way you are right now." The old man said as he looked at me and Kami-yan. "You two might be able to do something about it, but I couldn't risk your health and life." The old man showed the screen of his computer and I was astonished at what I saw.

There are a lot of MAR Troops that surrounds the hospital. If a fight ever broke out, we would be severely overwhelmed by the sheer numbers, not to mention Misaka is with them. This sure sucks!

"If you are willing to take an advice from an old man, please listen to me." The old man said to us with all of his seriousness. "Do what you think is right. If you lose the fight now, there is always tomorrow." The old man smiled. "Remember, even though you had grave injuries, as long as you're still alive, I'll do my best to patch you up. After all, I am a doctor."

…

…

Thanks for the advice, old man. You sure are a badass if the situation calls for it. With that, we left the hospital.

"So what do you think, Kami-yan?" I asked the guy before me. He looked at me and smiled in a way his former-self would really be proud of. That damned smile of his… every time I see it, there is a 100% chance of this guy doing some reckless things…

"Do you even have to ask?! I'll storm the MAR Facility, whether you are with me or not."

Idiot. Does he really think he could take them all alone?!

"You won't survive without me, idiot. Besides, haven't you just seen a part of MAR's power? You'll just be turned into mincemeat without me…" I gave him a thumbs-up. This Kami-yan right now is more reckless than me, maybe I had to call for back-ups tomorrow? I doubt we could do this with only two of us…

"So that's settled then. We'll storm the HQ tomorrow."

**A/N: To answer some of the questions:**

**I have to admit though, Angels are more powerful here than in the DxDverse, so I'll go by the flow and add more angelic magic to the angels' arsenal of spells. And the same goes to the Devils and Fallen Angels too. It would be kind of unfair after all. Rias, Akeno, Sona, Michael, Azazel, Vali and the lot would be using different kinds of magic other than their distinct magic in DxD. And a lot more powerful too, to show their superior specs in comparison to ordinary humans, magicians, and espers. Well, that's the plan anyways xD**

**Well, of course it would be quite a while before you guys see them. So just wait for it... Though one of the guys mentioned above will be making an appearance earlier than usual :)**


End file.
